Will Plays Too Real
by crystalquirt
Summary: Sid's friend, Will has joined a 'bad crowd' and gets Sid to join in too. Sid puts himself and his family in danger trying to save Will. Violence, mild language, scary situations, attempted sexual assault. No shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Will Plays Too Real

By CrystalQuirt

Sid's friend, Will has joined a 'bad crowd' and gets Sid to join in too. Their new friends are a gang of older teens and young adults with a leader named Spike. Sid sees right away that Spike and his friends are bad news, but hangs around to try and convince Will how dangerous they are. Sid puts himself and his family in danger trying to save Will.

For those who don't remember, or may have missed 'Qiang wall of Chinatown'. Will is a blond teen in Sid, Sue and Tobey's history class. He and Sid are friends although Will's antics seem to embarrass Sid.

In the episode, Will pulled a dirty trick on Tobey in the classroom and got on my bad side so this story was born. In the end of the episode I think they should have let the wall fall on him to avoid what is about to happen in this bit of fan fiction. Takes place after Origins.

Violence, mild language.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

On a chilly Friday afternoon, just after the last bell at school, Sue and Tobey waited by the bike rack for Sid. Tobey was anxious to get home and unable to sit still, even for a minute. Sue watched him, a mild form of entertainment to pass the time. Now he was balancing his helmet on the edge on his nose. With his head up, watching his helmet he fell off the curb and against a car's bumper. The car alarm went off and Tobey jumped up covering his ears.

"Tobey!" Sue glared at him and they moved to the corner of the building. The horn was still very loud here and Tobey had to yell.

"Where's Sid anyway?"

"I don't know Tobey. He won't answer his phone."

"Lemme try."

They rode farther away from the blaring horn alarm to the end of the building. Tobey took out his phone and dialed Sid.

"Hey Tobey!"

"Sue – he answered! . . . Sid! Where are you? We're ready to go home." Tobey could hear loud engine noise and shouting in the background.

"Go without me, I'm gonna be a while."

"Did you get detention in auto shop or something?"

"No, I'm hanging with Will and his friends, Spike and his gang, they're getting ready to race!"

"Race what?"

"Motorcycles – street rods!"

"Street rods! Oh man – I wish I could see too – why didn't you invite me?"

Sue took Tobey's phone away from him and yelled into it. "Street racing! How did you get away from school already? . . . OH NO – Tell me you didn't skip class!"

"Only last period. I will do the makeup work - you worry too much."

"What are you thinking Sid? You skipped class, and now Street Racing? That's illegal! And you have to get home, you have responsibilities! Don't forget – Nana thinks Kong Li found a recipe! We have training before and in-between deliveries tonight and all weekend!"

"I know, I'll be home in time for training."

"Sid! Mr. Wu will be wondering where you are too, he probably already has a pile of deliveries stacked up! It's Friday our busiest night, remember?"

"Lighten up Sue – I wanna see one race – it shouldn't take long – they are racing after all – they will go fast."

Sue could hear him and the others around him laughing. "But Sid!'

"Look Sue, I'm already here – I will get there in time to hear Mr. Wu yelling."

"Fine - Just don't YOU get on a motorcycle!"

"Hey, I can handle a motorcycle, it's just a bike with a motor."

"No! It's illegal! Sid! You better . . . "

Sid leaned down right next to one of the running motorcycles and yelled into his phone.

"I can't hear you Sue – I will be home when I get home!" He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. After he said that to Sue he felt a little sorry that he had cut her off. She was kind of right, but this was exciting and he got caught up in the moment.

Sue angrily handed Tobey back his phone.

"What did he say?"

"He is being a big jerk and he is going to be in soooo much trouble!"

"We have to hurry Tobey . . . maybe we can cover for him. If Sid gets grounded we will have to make all the deliveries for a week or more!"

"At least he will be the one doing the dishes and whatever other nasty chores Barney wants him too. I don't mind more deliveries Sue, more tips for us!"

"If he is riding a motorcycle even as a passenger, Nana will ground him for at least a month. That means he won't have any money of his own, and he will keep asking us for money!"

"Oh yeah, that's not good."

Sue and Tobey went home as quick as they could hoping to cover for Sid until he could get there.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid locked his bike to a streetlight and left his helmet with it. Will and his friends had already teased him for wearing a helmet and embarrassed him a little. The large group of teens and young adults hung around in the street admiring each others cars or motorcycles for over almost two hours. When they were finally ready to start the race, everyone got in the vehicles and they all started their engines at the same time to go to the finish line. The noise echoed through the streets of Chinatown for everyone to hear. They were going across town to where the race would end so they could watch the finish.

One of the guys was gonna give Sid a ride on his custom street motorcycle to get there, but Sid wasn't sure who yet. Sid looked around and saw a rather dirty looking guy wearing leathers and a holstered gun on his hip motioning to him to come over. He had stringy blond hair down passed his shoulders and had to push a clump of it out of his eyes as he motioned for Sid to ride with him.

Unsure of the invitation, Sid looked to Will for guidance. Will was encouraging him to join the guy, so thinking they guy was a friend of theirs Sid jumped on the back of the guy's Kawasaki street rod. His bike was the same color yellow as Sid's bicycle only this machine had flames painted down the sides and had gold trim. The guy was a couple of years older than most of the rest of the group and Sid heard someone call him 'Spider', but no one, not even Will introduced them.

Will was grinning from ear to ear as got on the back of Spike's black Harley. Spike was also a couple of years older and taller than Sid. He kept his head shaved bald so the tribal tattoos and piercings that he wore would show. He had a row of small spikes poking through his skin on the top of his head.

Another member of his gang named Runt with short black hair got on a motorcycle with a girl named Britney who was much taller than Runt was. A red haired guy named Twitter, riding a blue Harley with 'Twitter' painted on the gas tank stopped just long enough for another guy to jump on.

"Hurry up Hammer – they're leaving us." Hammer jumped on and grinned from ear to ear as they pulled away. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail and flapped in the wind as they sped away.

The whole group of motorcycles and cars with at least thirty teens and young adults packed in were on their way to where the race would end, four blocks away. Everyone split up and took different routes so they wouldn't attract too much attention. There were kids positioned along the route too; all connected on walkie-talkie phones to each other and the racer's to warn everyone if there was a cop spotted anywhere.

On the way Spider started weaving, leaning the motorcycle back and fourth in an exaggerated manor trying to scare Sid. Spider frowned when Sid chuckled, totally relaxed and going with it, thinking what he was doing was fun.

Almost two hours had passed and the time was already late afternoon, but unfortunately Sid wasn't thinking about the time. In the intersection where the race would start, the two racers picked a crosswalk to be the starting line and put their front tires on it. One of the girls stood in front and between them and dropped a flag to signal the start of the race. Engines roared and tires squealed as they raced through Chinatown! Sid and the rest of the onlookers waiting at the finish line heard them coming from the start of the race, long before they could see them. One of the bikes crossed the finish line a half of a wheel ahead of the other one and everyone cheered.

Sirens coming their way broke up the celebration before they really got started celebrating. Everyone ran to their vehicles. Spider motioned for Sid to jump back on with him. Caught up in the excitement again, Sid jumped on and they took off. With sirens blaring all around them, Spider rode through the alleys and even people's back yards to get away. One of the small backyards ahead had a tightly strung clothesline strung over a small wooden fence. Sid was busy staring at the fence that they were about to crash through and didn't see the clothesline.

"Spider! Not that way!"

"Hang on kid – I know what I'm doing!"

As the fence broke under the front tire and fell flat, Spider ducked low and the clothesline caught Sid across the forehead. His head snapped back as he was pulled backwards off the motorcycle. Spider kept on going, crashed through the fence on the other side of the small yard and gunned his bike when he got back out in another alley. He never even looked back at Sid.

Sid landed on his back and cracked his helmet-less head on the hard ground. Dizzy, ears ringing, the world spinning before his eyes, he put his hands to his head and lie there not even trying to get up. Someone yelled, "YOU LOWLIFE PUNK! STAY DOWN! I called the police – they are coming to arrest you. You will pay for all the damage!"

"Ai-ya." Sid moaned and rolled over to stand up. The movement made his head hurt even more and threatened to put him back on the ground. He looked toward the back of the house just in time to see a man with a ball bat running out of the house at him. "I'll make you stay down- you punk trash!"

Sid panicked and ran. No this wasn't my fault or my idea – I'm sorry, but I can't let you cave my head in the rest of the way with your ball bat. Full of deep regret, Sid ran as fast as he could, but not nearly as fast as usual. When he could hear no more sirens, and no one chasing him he slowed down; his head pounding and a pain in his side. He leaned on a wall in an alley and tried to catch his breath. Stupid idiot! Why did you let anyone talk you into thinking this would be fun? Shit, I'm in so much trouble. Sid's head hurt so bad he thought about calling Sue for help, but changed his mind thinking he could walk it off.

Even after he found his bike and was heading home with his helmet on and scolding himself the whole time, his head was pounding with a monster of a headache. "The ONE time you don't have your helmet on, you bang your head – you really are an idiot." Talking to himself the whole way, he rode steadily, but couldn't make his muscles hurry.

So not looking forward to seeing Sue or Tobey while they were making deliveries, he went through the alleys most of the way watching their GPS signals so he wouldn't run into them. Finally back at Wu's he entered through the garden. The time was was well after dark, but he didn't know exactly how late and didn't bother to check the time to find out. His pants-leg was torn when they crashed through the fence and his back and tailbone really hurt. Sid couldn't hide how sore he was when he walked.

Sid left his helmet on his head when he went into Wu's and until he could get to a mirror and get cleaned up. His head was pounding and still hurt so bad his vision was blurry and he felt dizzy if he moved too fast. He was a little afraid when he took his helmet off, that his brains might leak out.

Once in the bathroom he locked the door so if Barney came looking he couldn't look in there. Sid gritted his teeth and moaned when he took his helmet off. Blood from the back of his head soaked into the lining in the helmet and his hair was stuck in it. He washed his hair in the sink gently so the bleeding wouldn't start again.

There wasn't much he could do about the red welt that went across his forehead, just under his eyebrows, but he also found a chunk of his hair missing; pulled out by the snapping clothesline. He figured out that he could comb his hair to hide the bald spot, and his helmet would cover it the rest of the time. Putting the helmet back on hurt even more than taking it off had. He leaned over the sink waiting for the last dizzy spell to pass thinking he would just wear his helmet all the time until his head healed up.

Back down by the kitchen, Sid was glad Sue and Tobey were still out making deliveries and Barney didn't look up from what he was doing. He only yelled from the kitchen for him to take the deliveries on the counter that were to go to Drumm street. Sid grabbed them and went back out to his bike.

Even while he was out making the deliveries, he used the GPS on his phone to try and avoid running into Sue and Tobey. Eventually, it had to happen though and he ran into Tobey first.

"Hey Sid, wait up!" Tobey yelled when he saw him. Sid reluctantly stopped.

"Did you just get back? We've been doing all of your deliveries you know . . . and I don't think Nana bought Sue's story about why you weren't in training earlier. She wants to see you."

"I'll talk to Nana later and you shouldn't mind. If I don't work, it means more tips for you doesn't it?"

"Well that's true, but we were worried about you . . . what happened to you anyway? You look like hell buddy." Tobey smiled.

"Yeah, well there was a big dog named Spider and a fence and a clothesline on my way back out from Wu's with deliveries and I crashed. Get off my back!"

"What? Why are you mad at me? . . . and how did you know the dog's name was Spider?"

"Never mind, I have a headache and just want to get these delivered and home so I can go to bed."

Sid pushed off and left Tobey stopped alone in the street. "Fine. I will just go, um – see if Sue needs help." Tobey turned his bike around and rode away before he even knew which direction he would find Sue in.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Now the time was late Friday night, after Sid made his last delivery. He still had a headache as well as many other aches and pains that had flared up as he rode. Sid stopped in the street to hold his head in his hands, "Ow," he whispered. "This is so stupid, I'm sure I'm okay – I have to be. I just need some sleep, and maybe an aspirin."

Sid looked up just in time to see Will going into the 'all night' arcade about half way down the block with that girl from the race. Sid pushed off and stood up to pedal faster so he could catch up to Will before he went in.

"Will – wait up!" he stopped in the street right in front of the arcade entrance. "What's up with that guy they call Spider, he tried to kill me, abandoned me and I almost got arrested!"

"Go on in Britney – I'll be there in a minute." Britney kissed Will's cheek and walked in without him . . . with an extra wiggle in her hips.

"I don't know that guy, Sid - he's not part of our usual group."

Sid frowned, "You don't know him! Why did you let me ride with him?"

"I don't know, he seemed cool."

"You're pretty reckless with your friends, Will; that is - if you still consider me your friend."

"Hey take it easy Sid! If Spike lets him hang around he must be cool."

Spike and your other new friends are obviously not good judges of character – and you aren't either. They are all just like Spider and would stab you in the back to save themselves the first chance they get. I think you should find new friends Will."

"Who are you to judge them Sid?"

"I can judge them because their idea of fun almost got me killed and worse, arrested!"

"Come on man, maybe Spider is a jerk, but Spike and his friends are cool."

"You keep saying 'cool'. What exactly does 'cool' mean to you? Troublemakers, thieves, bullies?"

"They aren't thieves and I'm sure he wouldn't have done that to you on purpose. It had to be an accident! You really should get to know them better before you judge. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow night."

"I have to work."

"On Saturday Night you have to work? . . . Maybe after work."

"I work til midnight most nights. Fridays and Saturdays for sure."

"It's okay, we'll still be hangin' after midnight."

"That late? What do you find to do that late? My first choice is sleep."

"WE won't be sleeping – that's for sure. We will have great fun - come on with us and find out, Sid."

"I'll try, Will. Not promising anything."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid met up with Tobey again on his way back to Wu's. He was surprised to see him still out on the streets.

"Hey Tob, what are you still doing out?"

"Sue is out too, we're looking for you . . . you turned off you GPS – we were worried about you!"

"I'm fine . . . um . . . sorry I yelled at you before. I'll feel better after I get some sleep."

"Nana's waiting for you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, by the way what did Sue say I was doing that made me miss training?"

"She said you were on a date with Tiffany."

"What? Oh man, that's not a good excuse, I am still in so much trouble."

"Yes you are, but hopefully not as much trouble as you would be in if she knew you were hanging around street racers!"

Sid couldn't think of an argument for that. Street racing would probably be way worse than sneaking off after school for a date in Nana's eyes. Tobey called Sue to tell her he had found Sid and they could head back to Wu's.

When they got home, Sid didn't' see Nana around and sneaked quietly in to take a shower. As he washed himself he discovered there wasn't a part on his body that didn't hurt and didn't have at least one small bruise. He washed his hair again and got more dried blood out. He finished by standing with the water spraying on his sore back until the hot water ran out.

He got out, dried off and put on his light gray sweat pants that he slept in in winter to sneak back across the hall. When he opened the door Nana was standing there waiting for him. "Sorry Nana." he said before she had a chance to yell at him.

"You know you are grounded right?"

"Right"

"Two weeks."

"Yes Nana."

"We will talk more tomorrow after you've had some rest, but before you go to bed, drink this up."

"What is it?"

"It will help with the soreness and your headache so you can sleep better."

"Thank-you."

Nana smiled knowingly and went to her room. Sid drank the glass of nasty smelling stuff down and watched her go. "Ai-ya - How'd she know?" Tobey said she thought I was on a date with Tiffany. How did she know I am sore and have a headache? Sid went to sleep wondering about the answer to that question.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Saturday morning, on their way to pick up Mr. Wu's newspaper, noodles and some tree fungus for Nana, Sid told Sue and Tobey what his plans were for that evening and to say they were not happy about what he planned, was an understatement.

"Guys, after deliveries are finished this evening, I'm meeting Will and the others for a couple of hours."

Tobey hit a pothole and wobbled while he spoke, "Noooo w-way Sid! Nana grounded you – you are supposed to come straight home from each delivery. You are lucky she let you come with us just now, but Barney wasn't in the kitchen yet."

"I know, but this is important!"

"What are you doing hanging around with those guys anyway, Bro? What could possibly be important about hanging with them?"

"I'm trying to make Will see how bad they are and get out of the gang before he gets into real trouble."

"But Sid, aren't you worried that you will get into 'real' trouble?"

Without giving Sid a chance to answer, Tobey interrupted the siblings. "Yeah Sid those guys are jerks, they're always calling me Zebra-head! You really should come home as soon as we are through with deliveries and rest up for Sunday. Remember? Nana is taking us to the tar pits to train above ground – you need to be your best. I'm taking a feather pillow so I can 'feather' which ever one of YOU TWO fall in the tar first!"

"Hey Tobey it won't be me or Sid that falls in first, but we will enjoy covering you in feathers when YOU fall in." Tobey made a sour face at her. She ignored him and spoke to her brother, "but seriously Sid – Will's new friends are bad news!"

"Will is my friend and I kinda want to see what they're up to. I have to try to help him stay out of trouble don't I?"

"Well, yeah. I just think there are better ways, safer ways to help him than you hanging around them too. Why don't you invite him to do something with you instead?"

"What could we do after midnight?"

"There are midnight movies, or you could invite him over to study."

"Yeah right, I don't think he would want to do that."

Tobey interrupted again, "Besides Sid! Will is already as bad as they are I think you're too late, Buddy. On Wednesday, they tripped me in science class and I broke beakers and cut my hand, see?" Tobey held his hand out for Sid to see the cut across his palm and continued, "Will laughed with the rest of them like he thought my bleeding was the funniest thing ever. Later his 'friend' Spike tried to stuff me in my locker – but I totally kicked his butt!"

"Tobey, you beat Spike up? At school – in front of his friends?"

"I didn't beat him up, I kept him from beating me up and stuffing me in my locker! You should have seen him, he was really mad. Vowed revenge and all, but you know I don't scare that easy since I am the strongest fighter in Chinatown!"

Tobey grinned and rode off ahead of Sid and Sue. Sue followed him, but Sid just sat there. He was worried. Oh man, Tobey's already had run-ins with Spike and his little gang. Will just can't be like them; he was always fun to hang with. He just needs my help to get out of this. Maybe he didn't help Tobey in class because he's afraid of them?

Sid finally followed and quickly caught up to Sue and Tobey. Sue was telling Tobey that they should split up; for Tobey to go alone to get Nana's tree fungus so they could get done faster.

Sid interrupted. "No Sue, we should stay together. We don't have to hurry right?"

"You just don't want to get home sooner and have to do more chores until time for deliveries, right Sid?"

"Right Tobey." Sid agreed, but really, he didn't want Tobey to go out by himself in case he would run into the gang alone – even in the daylight.

The day turned out okay, no one saw any of Spike's gang or Will all day. They were home sleeping since they stayed up all night Friday night. Sid got to sneak up to his room for a short nap before work started for the afternoon.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Barney had a list of extra work for Sid to do that evening, just like Nana told him. That, plus helping Sue and Tobey with deliveries wore him out very fast. Exhausted, and still experiencing a mild headache, Sid went out in the Garden to sit for a few minutes in between chores and deliveries. "At this rate I will be too tired to find out what Will is up to tonight! Nana told Mr. Wu that I am on punishment and I think Mr. Wu and Barney are just inventing extra work for me to do."

Sid laid back on a bench and looked up at the clouds passing over. He was a little surprised to see Will, Spike and the others coming over the garden wall. Nearly over where he was lying on the bench.

"What are you guys doing? You better leave before Mr. Wu sees you. He will call the police."

"We just came to see you. Aren't you allowed to have friends over?"

"Well no, I am grounded from when I disappeared last night to watch you guys race."

"Grounded, what are they gonna do? Tie you up and lock you in you're room? You are too big to be grounded. None of us has been grounded since we were like, eight years old!"

"Yeah well, maybe that's whats wrong with you. I have responsibilities, and prefer to do what I'm told by the people who care about me. All you guys want to do is cause trouble. I heard my friend was hurt in science class by you jerks on Wednesday."

"Awe don't be that way. We apologized to him."

"If trying to stuff a guy in his locker is apologizing I guess you did."

"Oh well, no harm no foul right? Hey, maybe we should talk to this Mr. Wu guy. He's your boss right? Maybe it's time we got jobs and became useful members of society."

Sid glared at Will. From what Spike just said, it sounded to Sid like Will had been telling the gang what Sid had been trying to talk to him privately about.

"Mr. Wu has no openings right now. You guys, just go the way you came. I have to get back to work."

"Hey I know, Sid – you just chill out here with Britney and let me take your deliveries for you- I can make your deliveries and even give you the tips. I will prove to your boss what a good employee I can be."

Sid clenched his teeth and growled, "Number one – NO - and number two, why are you bothering me at all? I know you don't really want jobs."

"Because we really want you to join us. We saw you training earlier with the old woman and those other two. You could be useful with those fighting skills you have. Maybe you could even teach us."

"Forget it. Just leave, Mr Wu will be looking for me."

"Hey, but who was that girl you were training with? We know the zebra haired kid, but who's the girl?"

"Just get out of here!" Sid went back in hoping they would just get bored and leave, but intended to check back out soon to make sure they really did leave.

Just as Sid went into the kitchen, Sue went out in the garden looking for him. She didn't realize she was going to run into the 'gang' of Chinatown.

She took up a defensive stance, "Who are you?"

"Friends of Sid's. Looks like you might have some skills too – you his girlfriend?"

"Ewe no, I'm Sid's sister and since Sid is working, you should all leave."

"But we just met, I like your looks. You should join us too."

"Join you for what? Doesn't matter, the answer is NO!"

Britney looked angry, "Spike, No – we don't need her! You said you loved me!"

"Yeah well she's prettier and if she fights half as good as her brother, she will actually be useful for something other than arm candy . . . Don't bother me, Britney." Spike slapped Britney across the face.

Sue yelled, "Stop that!" and ran to Britney, but surprisingly Britney pulled away from Sue and wouldn't accept her help.

"Don't touch me!"

"But . . . are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright – you butting in made my boyfriend hit me."

"What? Your boyfriend hit you because he is a jerk and your a fool for staying around him." Then to all of them Sue yelled, "Okay, that's it! All of you – just get out of here!"

"Awe don't be like that, they call me Spike, what's your name sweet thing?"

Spike sauntered over to Sue and put his hand out like he was going to touch her. Sue stepped into him. With a slight twist of her hip, he landed on the ground at her feet. Will and his other friends chuckled.

"Shut UP!" Spike jumped to his feet and took a swing at Sue trying to hit her like he hit Britney. Sue blocked and took his legs out from under him with a round kick. Spike cursed angrily as he jumped back up to his feet. Sid came back out the back door after hearing Spike yelling.

"What are you morons still doing here? I told you to leave!"

"We we're just leaving."

"Sid, this jerk tried to hit me after I wouldn't let him touch me!"

Sid jogged over to the round garden gate and opened it for them. "Leave, now."

"Well fine, but you owe me a kiss girly! Next time I WILL be ready for you!" Spike spit when he talked and wiped his mouth. Sue gagged.

"Sorry about that Sue, I told them to leave before."

"You shouldn't have told them where you lived, what did you bring them in for anyway?"

"I didn't invite them. They climbed in over the wall and I didn't tell them where I live, Will must have told them."

"Well, come on Sid I was looking for you to tell you that Barney was making the first orders for this evening's deliveries. We have to get back to work."

"Okay . . . um – where's Tobey?"

"He's already out with deliveries from a special order."

"Oh man, out alone? Why didn't he wait for us?"

"Why should he wait for us? It's gonna be a busy night."

"I know, but after they just made us a visit, and we ran them off – we know they are out on the streets with nothing better to do than find someone to pick on."

"Tobey can take care of himself."

"I know, but still – Spike is mean."

Sue and Sid, especially Sid hurried to hit the streets. Sid checked his phone and found Tobey's GPS. "Looks like Tobey's on Lotus Street."

"Exactly where he should be Sid. Come on, lets get this done."

"Okay." Sid followed Sue until their routes took them down different streets. Sid stopped and pushed another button and had both of their GPS signals showing on his phone before he continued on to his first delivery address.

After the first deliveries Sid met Sue back at Wu's. Tobey's GPS showed him heading up Orchard toward Wu's. "Lets wait for him Sue."

"Okay," Sue put her sacks down on a table and sat sideways on the end of the bench.

Sid didn't even get a chance to sit down before Mr Wu came out and saw them. "What are you two slackers still doing here? Get out there Mr. Thompson is waiting for his order, don't make him call back asking about it. - and Sue! The Chinatown Chess Club will starve to death before you get there with their food!"

"Okay, Mr. Wu."

They both dragged themselves out to their bikes. Sid watched Tobey's GPS the whole time. He had a bad feeling.

"GO!" Mr. Wu poked his head out the front door and screamed at them.

Sid put his phone in his pocket and pushed off, going the opposite direction of Sue and where Tobey was. "Sue – keep an eye out for Tobey!"

"Alright Sid, don't be such a worry wart."

In a few minutes, Sid had the delivery delivered and stopped to check his GPS again. Sue's blip was right next to Tobey's blip showing they were together on Cornelius Street. He sighed and started pedaling slowly back to Wu's still watching the little screen. Tobey's blip rode away from Sue's blip and turned down Moth Street. Sid decided not to go back to Wu's, but to meet with Tobey instead and rode that way. Before he closed up his phone, right before Sid's eyes Tobey's blip went out, disappearing from the screen.

Sid stopped and put both feet down. "Tobey?" he dialed Tobey and his call went straight to his voicemail!

"Tobey! What happened?" Sid took off as fast as he could go to get to Moth Street and called Sue on the way to meet him. When they got there, they found Tobey's phone lying on the ground with the battery popped out like it has been dropped.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Will Plays Too Real

Part 2

By CrystalQuirt

Violence, mild language, scary situations, attempted rape.

Sid's friend, Will has joined a 'bad crowd' and gets Sid to join too. Their new friends are a gang of older teens and young adults with a leader named Spike. Sid sees right away that Spike and his friends are bad news, but hangs around to try and convince Will how dangerous they are. Sid puts himself and his family in danger trying to save Will.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Come on Sid, I'm sure Tobey's fine. He must have just dropped his phone – maybe he didn't know he lost it."

"No way Sue, he would never drop his phone and just leave it lying here! . . . Oh no – there's his bike, lying 'wheels up' against the wall under the fire escape! Do you think he could have just 'forgot' his bike – and left it upside down leaning on the wall?"

"I know he didn't just 'forget' his bike Sid! What do we do?"

"Call Nana and tell her we are looking for him Sue. We'll split up and look for him – but be careful! Stay in touch and keep your GPS on! Its almost ten o'clock, hopefully there won't be many more deliveries tonight."

"Sid? Do you think it was Kong Li?"

"I wish it was Kong Li" Sid said but he thought really it had to be Spike and the others that had something to do with Tobey's disappearance.

"What do you mean you wish it was Kong Li."

"Oh, only that if it is Kong Li, we know how to handle him – we will get Tobey back!"

"Lets ride – you check the arcade area and the alleys off of Lotus Street I'll check the wharf." Sid said loudly as he rode away. He left Sue sitting alone wondering why he would want her to check the arcade. From the evidence they already found, Tobey didn't just go off to have some fun.

As soon as Sue was out of earshot, Sid called Will. His excuse to call was to him know something came up and he wasn't going to meet them like they planned, but Sid also wanted to know Will he had seen Tobey or any of his buddies. Will answered on the first ring.

"Hey Will - I'm sorry - I thought I could get away before now, but it looks like I won't make it tonight. My friend, Tobey didn't come back after one of his deliveries and I have to find him. He's usually at the arcade when he goes missing. You and your new friends haven't seen him have you?"

"Sid-um-yeah . . . that guy - your friend, Tobey? . . . Tobey is here with us; has been for hours." Will spoke with a nervous quality to his voice.

Sid got a lump in his throat. "With you guys? Why is Tobey with you?"

Another voice, Spike's voice, came through Will's phone. "Sid . . . Dude - Are you coming now? You're missing all the fun!"

"Spike! Why is Tobey with you guys?"

"We're helping him get over his fear. It's been really funny so far – he's such a chicken!"

"What's going on? You better . . ."

Spike interrupted, "When the teacher asked us what we were afraid of in health class a couple of days ago, this wimpy little zebra-boy whined about being scared of small places. So, since he's your friend, we thought we would help him out."

Sid could hear muffled screaming in the background that sounded a lot like Tobey.

"No! What are you doing to him?"

"I told you, we're helping him get over his fear of small places."

"Where are you guys?"

"We're at the graveyard – you coming now?"

"I'm coming. Don't do anything to him before I get there!"

"Too late Sid, we've already done something to him, but on the bright side, he will be cured of his fear by the time you get here!" There was more laughing over the phone that got cut off when Sid hung up on them. "Shit! Tobey – what are they doing to you?"

Sid headed to the graveyard at full speed, but as he biked past Sue she called to him, "Hey Sid! Did you find Tobey? Mr. Wu got a ton of last minute deliveries."

He skidded sideways to a stop so he could answer her. "Um, not yet, but I think I know where he is, we'll be right back. We'll meet you at Wu's."

"You better hurry, Mr. Wu is about to blow a gasket."

"Nothing new about that."

Sid took off again for the graveyard. He practically flew down the hills and pedaled as fast as he could go the whole way. By the time he got to the graveyard, everything was silent except for the group laughing and joking softly with each other near the mausoleum. Sid hurried right up to them and jumped off his bike with his fists clenched. After quickly scanning the small crowd he saw Tobey wasn't with them.

"What's going on? Where's Tobey?"

Spike announced proudly, "Take it easy Sid. We're lettin' the little chicken chill in a coffin until he gets over his fear. We figured you wouldn't want a chicken for a friend."

"In a coffin! No I can't believe you would do that to him – he must be terrified!" Sid pushed one of the boys off a coffin that he was sitting on and opened it. It was empty. "YOU MORONS! Which coffin? Where IS HE!"

"Forget zebra boy for a minute Sid. We have some business to discuss."

Sid ignored Spike and the business he wanted to discus and kept opening coffins. Sid's own demands for them to show him where Tobey was were met with more laughter. Unfortunately there were many other coffins above ground and leaning against the mausoleum wall. There were even more inside the mausoleum.

The graveyard's caretaker and manager bought the whole lot at a small private auction, 'no questions asked'. The coffins had been delivered by a flat-bed semi just before dark. Spike and his gang saw them and had an idea for how to pay Tobey back for embarrassing Spike at school.

Sid slammed another coffin lid and turned to Spike with his fists raised in frustration. "Take it easy dude. Your friend must be about over his fear. The screaming stopped several minutes ago - HUH guys? – hahaha!" They all laughed, except Will. Will was really wishing he was someplace else.

"You are such jerks! WHICH COFFIN!" Sid looked around frantically for any clue to show him which coffin had Tobey in it.

"What are you getting all freaked out for? We did it for you? Right guys?" Spike boasted.

"You did it to be mean! You torture others for entertainment and to feel like you're in control! . . . LAST-TIME-I-TELL-YOU! . . . SHOW ME WHERE TOBEY IS – NOW!"

"MAKE ME, Sid!" Spike swaggered like he was all that.

"Fine!" Sid knew he was just a punk bully and would have no trouble taking him down. Wasting no more time, Sid knocked the nearest two boys down with a round kick on his way to Spike. Will backed up, definitely not wanting to fight Sid. He didn't really to take part in what they did to Tobey either, but it was too late now – he was a part of it and he knew Sid would kick his ass with the rest of them.

Spike charged at Sid and tried to hit him. Sid easily blocked his punch and knocked him down with a palm to his chest. The first two punks that Sid knocked down got up and ran inside the mausoleum. Britney stepped over Spike and walked up to Sid, wiggling her hips and speaking in the lowest, sexiest voice she could force, "Wait! I'll show you where your friend is. . . for a kiss!" she grinned.

"You will show me anyway! Where!" Sid growled at her and for a moment she thought he wanted to hit her more than he wanted to kiss her. She pointed to the mausoleum and Sid ran in to find the two boys sitting on one of the coffins.

"Get off now or I will THROW YOU THROUGH THAT WALL!" The true chickens rolled quickly to the side to get out of Sid's way and he threw the coffin lid back. Tobey was lying motionless inside, still wearing his helmet.

"Tobey!" Sid pushed the lid all the way back so it would stay open and leaned down. On his side in a fetal position, Tobey's hands were near his face, tied at his wrists with some kind of nylon twine. His shoes were missing and his ankles were tied too. Sid kneeled next to the coffin and felt Tobey's neck for his pulse. Once the tiny sign of life was found, Sid let go the breath he was holding and glared at the gang members making sure they kept their distance.

Sid touched his shoulder and shook him gently, "Tobey?" but he didn't respond. Sid rolled Tobey onto his back in the large, black velvet-lined coffin. "Tobey? Please . . ." Sid gave up trying to wake him. With his arms under Tobey's back and knees, he lifted him out of the coffin and carried him out of the mausoleum where there was a light on a pole.

Sid growled and yelled at them as he carried Tobey out toward a patch of grass. "You jerks! He's hurt – he didn't deserve this!"

"But we didn't do anything to him . . . except put him in there.

"You also kidnapped him, tied him up and scared him so badly he could have had a heart attack! You did plenty to him - are you morons really THAT stupid?"

The mood of the whole group changed – even Spike. They all watched quietly and followed Sid to where he put Tobey down in the grass in the light to look him over.

Tobey's fingernails were broken and bloody where he had clawed at the lid. Blood smears covered his hands and sleeves. He had visible bruises on his cheek and jaw. The knees were torn out of his pants, his knees bruised and cut from banging on the sides of the coffin. His socks even had bloodstains on them from hurting his feet during hours of fighting and trying to kick his way out of the coffin.

Seeing all his bruises Sid accused angrily, "You beat him up too?"

"No! He must have done all that to himself!"

"He did NOT do any of this to himself – you are the ones who put him in there – you are totally responsible! If it wasn't for you guys he would be home playing video games where the only injury he could get is a sore thumb!" Sid wasn't looking at any of them, he unfastened Tobey's helmet and gently took it off his head. Sid patted Tobey's cheek and repeated his name again, but Tobey still didn't respond.

One of the guys that Sid knocked down earlier was starting to have doubts about what they did and said so. "Hey man – we're sorry, we didn't know he would freak out like that – but we didn't hurt him - we were just having a little fun."

"Of course he freaked out! He said he was afraid of small places, its called CLAUSTROPHOBIA and you locked him in a coffin! He really could have had a heart attack!"

Sid shut his eyes for a second so angry he could barely breathe. When he opened his eyes again, he continued, "Look at him! How can you say you didn't hurt him? . . . Tobey, talk to me, okay? Come on buddy!" Sid got his pocket knife open and released Tobey's hands. His arms fell limply to his sides. Sid frowned and cut his ankles apart too.

"I swear – if Tobey didn't need immediate help – I would stay and kick all of your asses! - See Will? I told you! - And I should have listened to my own advice!"

"What did he TELL YOU Will?"

"Um . . . Nothing . . . nothing, Spike!"

Sid glared at Will one more time before turning his full attention to Tobey. "Please, open your eyes . . . Tobey?" Sid waited, watched and shook him again. "He won't wake up! . . . Will . . . and the rest of you morons - just get the hell out of here! I'm calling for help."

The other guys and Britney left right away; Will hung around like he didn't know what to do. "Sid, I'm sorry . . . I didn't know – it wasn't my idea!"

"You didn't stop them or call me for help either - Just get out of here. They will arrest you for Tobey's assault if they find you here!"

"Okay . . . well . . . I hope he's . . . okay." Will turned and ran. Sid didn't call the police; he called Nana and once he knew she was on her way, he put his phone down and picked Tobey up to hold him in his arms. Tobey's head fell back and Sid put his arm under it for support as he started talking, hoping he would hear.

"I'm sorry Tobey. I never should have started hanging with these guys – even at school. If Will is going to step in shit, I should have let him step in it alone – you're hurt because of me! Please be okay!" Sid tried to shake him awake again, and still seeing no reaction from his friend, hugged him even tighter and tears welled up in his eyes.

In only minutes Nana and Sue came running on foot from the cemetery's parking lot area. Sue jumped over headstones and anything else that got in her way to get to the boys as fast as possible with Nana following close behind her.

"Tobey! Sid!" She called as she got close and saw them. Sid sitting on the ground holding Tobey in his arms. "Sid! What happened to him?"

"Um, not sure – Kong Li? Tobey was tied up and locked in a coffin in the mausoleum."

"LOCKED IN A COFFIN! Oh man, he must have been frightened out of his mind!" Sue kneeled next to Sid. Nana got to them right after Sue and checked Tobey over, still in Sid's arms. "This is bad kids. Let him lie flat Sid."

Sid put him back down in the grass. Nana dug around in her bag and turned back to Tobey while rubbing a large glob of orange, smelly salve in her palms to warm it a little. "Raise his shirt up high Sue."

Sue pulled Tobey's blue bike shirt and white undershirt up. She raised his arms to get his shirts up higher, even over his head revealing more bruises on his arms, chest and shoulders. "Nana? He'll be okay won't he?"

"I think so Sue . . . I hope so." Nana rubbed the salve into his skin from his waist to his collarbone, even up around his neck and over his shoulders. "He had to be very frightened. Did they beat him up too?"

"They said they didn't beat him up, but you know he fought hard to try and keep them from putting him in the coffin." Sid turned away wiping tears out of his eyes.

Sue smelled the strong orange salve. "What is that stuff you're putting on him Nana?"

"Herbs and oils that will help. The smell should help wake him up without startling him. And as the salve is absorbed into his skin, it will help calm him and reduce the adrenaline in his system. I don't know if he has any serious physical injuries, but as long as he wakes up soon and has no pain anywhere, I won't take him to Emergency. I will take him to see the doctor on the morning though just to be sure. Now kids, Tobey has suffered a TERRIBLE traumatic experience, he will need lots of love and support from all of us."

Nana picked his hand up by his wrist. "His pulse is racing! Maybe he will wake soon, but the salve should have calmed him more than this." Nana put both hands back in her bag looking for something else.

Suddenly, Tobey came up screaming and swinging – frightened even more by his shirt holding his arms. He accidentally punched Sid in the face and he fell back. Sue caught Tobey's arms and held him down. "We're all here - you're safe Tobey!"

He stopped fighting, obviously forcing himself to lie back down. His jaw was clenched, and eyes shut as he tried to calm himself. "Na-h." His chest and stomach rising and falling rapidly. He was breathing so fast he couldn't speak and he was shaking all over like he was freezing. "-orry." Tobey whispered through tightly clenched teeth.

Sue picked up his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Its alright now Tobey and you don't have anything to be sorry for." Sue glared at Sid.

Nana handed Sid a vial and said for Tobey to sip it very slowly. Sue helped him sit up and let him lean against her while Sid gave him one small sip from the vial at a time. "That is mint infused oils and other herbs will help make it easier for him to calm down even more . . . Tobey, how do you feel?" Tobey's breathing slowed down almost immediately.

"Terrible! Nana . . . they ambushed me, they . . . " Tobey had to stop and breathe.

"Was it Kong Li and the shape shifter?" Sue still had a tight hold on his hand.

Sid interrupted, "Tobey . . . um . . . hey - you look pretty good – you can come with me to get your bike right?" Tobey nodded, but he didn't look sure. Sid wanted to distract him so he wouldn't tell who really attacked him. "Um . . . Nana, Sue – we're okay. I'll help Tobey find his bike and make sure he gets home, alright?"

"Okay Sid, if you're sure you don't need our help, but if Kong Li attacked him maybe he is still close by! That Kong Li is a real monster, doing this to him."

Tobey looked confused, "But . . ."

Sid interrupted, "I'm sure Kong Li is long gone, but I will keep an eye out. We need to get Tobey home and Tobey, you don't want to go home without your bike, right?"

Sue watched Sid carefully as she added, "This whole thing could be a trap – We better get out of here and find out what he's up to? Maybe he thinks he knows where there's another recipe."

"Right, Tobey and I will be home as soon as we can."

Nana and Sue looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They both knew Sid wasn't telling them everything. Sue was sure that what happened to Tobey had something to do with Will and his friends and Sid was still trying to protect them for some reason.

"Guys, Mr. Wu is still angry. I will hurry and make the rest of the deliveries. You both owe me, and Tobey . . . um, just take care of yourself okay?"

"Thanks Sue."

When Nana and Sue were out of earshot, Tobey started talking very fast. "Sid - it was terrible. Why did they do that to me? Especially Will, I know he likes to play tricks – but that was just cruel." Tobey's hands were shaking while he straightened and pulled on his undershirt and blue shirt.

"I know Tobey. I'm so sorry. They talked like they were trying to impress me or something. It shows how really warped they are. Spike wants me to join his little gang too. Its my fault you got involved."

"Why are you still involved Sid? You know they are trouble."

"I know, but I was trying to convince Will and keep him out of trouble. He has enough problems at home and at school without adding a police record. I thought I could convince him of the danger before something bad happened. If I had known the 'something bad' was going to happen to you - I never . . . "

"I know Sid, but me and Sue don't want anything to happen to you either. Can't we just tell Will's parents and let them deal with it? And why did you blame what happened to me on Kong Li just now?"

"I don't want to 'tattle' and I don't think his parents would care anyway. Will told me he was having trouble at home. I think his parents are who he is trying to get away from while he is hanging out with Spike's gang."

"Maybe Will needs to be in trouble for him to see how serious this is and besides - it's not 'tattling' when you tell about something going on that could really hurt someone. I think what you're doing is called 'enabling'."

"I'm not enabling anything. Look, I just want to help Will get out of this without getting in trouble. He's smart enough to figure it out."

"If he was smart enough to figure it out, how come he hasn't yet? Maybe you should talk to Nana about it. I'm sure she would have some good advice."

"No, not yet, she might want to tell his parents too."

Once Tobey wasn't shaking so hard, Sid helped Tobey stand up. He wasn't steady on his feet so he held onto his arm. A cat jumped down out of a tree and Tobey nearly jumped out of his skin. Sid held on to his arm while he held his chest trying to calm his breathing again. "Take it easy man. They won't be back tonight."

"They better not come near me at all – ever!"

Tobey thought about it for a second and added, "Listen to you Sid – did you hear yourself just now? You just went from apologizing and promising you wouldn't be hanging around those guys anymore, to explaining why you think it's okay to keep trying to help Will the same way you have been. Does that mean you are still going to hang out with them instead of doing your chores or hanging out with me and Sue?"

Sid growled, "Tobey, that's not what I meant."

"You better figure out what you mean. Hanging with us there is much less chance of you being arrested."

Sid watched Tobey as he continued, "I understand you're wanting to help Will. I just think there is a better way to do it than putting yourself in danger. And while they were sitting on the coffin, I heard Spike talking about Sue and all the 'things' he wanted to do to her! . . . Sid? I didn't even know he knew Sue!"

"They said they saw her training with Nana. And Sue said she put Spike on the ground when they came into the garden. Oh no. I thought she was exaggerating a little and after I made them leave I thought that would be the end of it!"

"I don't think it's over Sid."

Sid stayed quiet like he was thinking, but he had a look on his face like he was really, really angry.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Still watching the graveyard, the 'gang' members whispered to each other from behind a row of bushes. "Spike, what do you think Sid told the old lady?"

"I don't know, but the police never showed up. Maybe he decided not to report us."

Runt added, "Well maybe we should scare them, just to make sure they don't change their minds."

"But guys, I've known Sid a long time. He told us to get out of there – he's not planing on turning us in. If he was, he would have already done it!"

"I want to keep watching them. Lets see what they do in the morning." Spike made up his mind.

"You guys do it alone if you have to, I told you Sid is cool. I'm going home to get some sleep." Will left the rest of the guys sitting in the bushes in the cold. He didn't hear that they were planning to do more to Sid, Sue and Tobey than just watch. Will, Britney and two of the other guys went home too, but Spike and Runt camped out in an old car parked across the street from Wu's.

Runt woke Spike up an hour before daylight, only a couple of hours since they parked there. "Hey Spike, Spike," he whispered excitedly. "The three wussies and the old lady coming out already!"

Spike opened his eyes and watched them climb in a cab and pull away before he started the car to follow them. "They aren't all wussies, Runt. Only zebra boy. In fact, we want that girl and Sid to join us, right?"

Runt grinned, "Especially that girl."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey almost couldn't ride his bike and had to keep stopping. He had to stop and walk up the biggest hill. Sid got off his bike and walked with him so it took them longer than usual to get home. Even after they got home, Sid didn't sleep at all, thinking about everything that was happening and Tobey slept fitfully. Sid climbed half way up the ladder to Tobey's bunk twice to check on him when he mumbled loudly and later when he kicked the wall in his sleep and cried out because it hurt his sore toes.

Nana found the boys awake already when she went in to wake them. Tobey hurt all over, but didn't say anything because he really wanted to go train at the Tar Pit exhibition. "Hurry up boys, we won't have long to train before the workers start arriving so they an open. I promised we would be gone so we won't be in their way.

"Yes Nana, we'll be right down." Sid assured her. Sid sat on the edge of his bunk as Tobey climbed down and, standing in front of him, took off his shirt to change it. "Tobey! Oh man, stop!"

Tobey froze and Sid jumped up and stood in front of him, looking at a dark, blue music CD-sized bruise on his chest. "Tobey – how did you get that? I don't think it happened when you were trying to get out of the coffin."

"No, that is how they ambushed me. Spike was on the fire escape as I rode under it and I didn't see him. He swung a board about eight-foot-long and knocked me off my bike. This is where the end of it hit me."

"Are you sure you're ribs aren't broken? Can you breathe okay?"

"Yeah yeah Sid. I'm fine. It's a little swollen. If it swells anymore I will have a boob bigger than Sue's" Tobey chuckled.

Sid couldn't even smile; he sat back down instead of getting dressed. He was thinking a hit that hard in the chest could have killed him. It could have bruised his heart or something. Do I tell Nana?

"Tobey, you should show that to Nana."

"No Sid, she might not let me train today and I really want to go – it will be great fun to train in such a strange place, like being in a movie or something – just make sure a dinosaur doesn't eat you! Oh, and remember the first one who falls into the tar is going to be feathered!"

Tobey pulled on his pants, found an old pair of running shoes and got an old feather pillow with holes in it out of the closet. He left the boys room almost running and leaving a trail of feathers. Sid hurried to dress and follow him. They had been looking forward to going to the exhibit for a week and begged Nana the night before to still take them, even all that happened. Ever since Nana spoke to the owners and got permission to be there long before the exhibit would open she was planning how to best use the time for their training and had a plan.

They were all up and on their way to the Tar Pits before daylight. They were all yawning, so no one noticed how tired Tobey looked, except Sid who was watching him carefully.

The Tar Pits were not real Tar Pits of course, but an elaborate exhibition that took up half of a large parking lot near the museum. It was funded by the museum and the Chinatown artist's group. The 'Tar Pit' area was roughly round and a hundred and fifty feet across and filled with a shallow oil based, greasy mess that looked like tar. A low wooden frame lined by plastic kept the fake tar from running out and down the street.

Starting at the entrance to the exhibit, there was a wooden walkway with railings on both sides built out over the fake tar. The walkway made a elevated trail over the tar that wound around and over each dinosaur exhibit below so visitors could get a bird's eye view of the mechanical dinosaurs below that were 'stuck' in the tar. The walkway curved, wound around and even went higher and lower to get over particularly long necked or big dinosaurs. The exhibit showed the progression of how tar pits and eventually oil was made using the bio theory. There was a plaque at the ticket booth by the entrance that boasted the oil and grease used to simulate the tar would be recycled into a fuel for farm tractors used to raise organic food.

"Wow, this is so awesome – the dinosaurs are huge!" Tobey left the feather pillow he brought along at the bottom of the steps for easy grabbing when Sid, he hoped, fell in. He yawned, but still jumped high to get up the first five steps to the walkway. Sue jumped up on the railing and ran above him using the railing like a balance beam. Sid didn't feel like playing at all, but walked quietly behind Tobey to get up the steps to the walkway. Nana jogged to the side of the 'pits' to watch her students from the roof of the 'Refreshment Shack'.

"We are here today to do some above ground training you three. Watch your opponents, make sure you don't let them trap you . . . and don't fall off. Oh and one more thing, do not ride the dinosaurs or land on their heads, Tobey – they are not designed to support your weight."

"Oh man, I'm not that heavy! I wish the dinosaurs were moving too!" Tobey stuck his fist in a brontosaurus' nose that was poised to look over the walkway. He pretended to pull out a booger and fling it off his hand. Even Sid had to chuckle at him, glad he felt good enough to play.

"Tobey concentrate – and you just volunteered to be first. Sid and Sue, keep him from getting back to the steps where you entered."

Tobey smiled at Sid and went low anticipating their first attacks. As he expected Sue went high and jumped over his head to land behind him. Tobey blocked a half-hearted punch from Sid and darted back toward Sue unexpectedly. He tripped her and ran, thinking now all he had to do was run the long way around to get back to the steps.

But Sid and Sue ran in the other direction and stopped him about the same distance from the steps that he had been in the first place. Seeing them ahead, he thought he saw an escape and took it without really thinking. He jumped up on the railing and took two running steps before he leapt off railing toward another curve in the walkway. The lack of sleep weakened him, his chest hurt and he already found breathing painfull just from the little bit of exercise.

Any other time he could have jumped the distance easily, but now, much to his disappointment and disgust, he fell short. Just short enough that he missed his landing. He slammed into the walkway with his stomach and barely caught the edge of the railing with his sore fingertips.

"Aaahhnnn-Sue!" Tobey screamed as his fingers slid off the railing, but he caught onto the edge of the walkway instead. "Hey Tobey! Looks like we're going to get to feather you!" Sue teased.

Tobey gritted his teeth, his hands really hurt and he was still having trouble just holding on. He didn't have the breath to scream again and only managed a squeaky whimper. He really didn't want to fall, it wasn't very far, but falling any distance didn't sound fun.

"Tobey are you okay?" Sid worried that he hadn't pulled himself up yet.

"Help! I can't . . . " Tobey didn't get to finish Nana cut him off when she saw a bottle with a burning rag sticking out of the top flying through the air at him.

"KIDS LOOKOUT!"

Runt had thrown the flaming bottle bomb from the bushes at the edge of the exhibit and took off running with Spike. The bottle hit a boulder in the tar and shattered. Instantly roaring flames burst up all around the rock, under the walkway and under where Tobey was hanging!

Sid and Sue ran to help Tobey. Sid ran around the walkway, but Sue took the same shortcut that Tobey had tried to take. She made the jump as easily as he thought he could. Black smoke billowed around Tobey and she could barely see him as she kneeled and hung over the edge to grab him. Sid couldn't see either one of them as he ran into the smoke to help.

"Help Sue – please don't drop me!" Sue had Tobey's hand, but couldn't pull him up, he had flames dancing just under his kicking feet and coughed weakly from the smoke. Sue yelled, "Sid! Help me pull him up!"

Sid leaned through the railing and reached down to catch Tobey's other hand when he offered it up. As they pulled Tobey up together, Nana was already beside them. She chanted "Kai Shrey La," and shot water at the fire below. But it did very little, except to make the fire move around in the oil.

"You three get to the steps!"

"You too Nana!"

"I'll be right behind you."

Nana watched the three leaving for a second and turned back to look down at the fire. She started chanting in a low strong voice, "Sha Tu Longlong-Sha Tu Longlong-SHA TU LONGLONG," her voice got louder each time she repeated the spell and the earth itself started rumbling.

Sid and Sue pulled Tobey along making him hurry. He was coughing so hard he could barely stay on his feet, running by himself was impossible. Once they got down the steps Tobey collapsed and Sid lowered him to the ground. He lie back with both hands over his chest trying to catch his breath in between spasmodic coughing. Sue looked back for Nana and didn't see her! "Nana?" she called.

"I'll go back." Sid volunteered, but even as he said it, the smoke was thinning out and he saw her. Broken pavement, sand and gravel came up in small piles through the burning tar, circled it and closed in on it. Soon only the supports holding up the walkway were still burning.

They all breathed a sigh of relief very relieved to see Nana coming toward them, quickly – even though the fire was out. She was already on her phone talking to 911 to report the fire. Sue waited until Nana hung up. "What happened? How did a fire start?"

"I saw a young man throw a bottle rocket from the bushes."

"Oh no, there was only one guy?" Sid asked.

"I don't know, there could have been more hiding in the bushes. I only saw the one as he stood up to throw it."

Nana leaned down and watched Tobey trying to catch his breath with a pained look on his face. "Are you alright Tobey?"

"Yeah, just really embarrassed."

"What happened up there?"

"I missed the jump."

"Why did you miss? You should have been able to make that easily."

"I know Nana, I am sore, and I didn't sleep well. I don't think Sid slept at all. I hate that you guys had to rescue me."

Sue put her arm around Tobey. "We know you could have gotten yourself out of that mess alone, but we had to help, what kind of friends would we be if we left it all up to you huh?"

Sid patted Tobey's back, very happy that he was alright. He was thinking, wondering which one of Spike's gang she saw and wondering if Will knew about this.

Nana was watching flames still flickering along the walkway. She was thinking about the fire starter too. "Sid, I suspect you were not completely honest about what happened to Tobey, and now I think you know who might have caused the fire."

"Yes Nana. I'm so sorry. I was trying to protect my friend, Will. But it has gotten out of hand."

Patrol cars and fire trucks all pulled up. The firemen went to work right away, but there wasn't much left for them to do. Nana had put out the oil fire. On one of the mechanical dinosaurs was damaged along with one section of walkway. The firemen stood scratching their heads wondering how all the gravel and sand had gotten there. The policemen came over to Sid, Sue and Tobey and they told them what they saw.

Sid told the officer who he suspected started the fire and that they had been having some trouble with a gang of kids that went to the same school as they did.

In the end, Spike's plan to warn Sid about keeping quiet, completely backfired, so to speak and Sid told the police everything. When the police were finished questioning them, Sid started to help Tobey up. He winced and held his arm across his chest.

"Tobey, does your chest hurt that badly?"

"Yeah Nana. It's a little bruised – I'm okay though."

"You don't look okay. Let me see your chest."

Tobey sighed. Sid was still holding his arm so he raised his other arm as Nana lifted his shirt. "Oh Tobey! That looks terrible!" The officer standing nearby heard Nana and looked in time to see tobey's chest too. He whistled loudly at one of the firemen. "We have injured."

Now that he had been found out, Tobey gave up. "Sid, I want to sit back down." Sid helped him down. "I'm sorry Tob, but it's for the best – we have to make sure you aren't more seriously hurt."

Sue and Nana stepped back when paramedics ran over carrying cases with equipment. One of them helped Tobey get his shirt off and spread it down behind him to lie back on. "Ouch kid, that looks like it hurts."

Tobey nodded in agreement.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Will Plays Too Real 3

By CrystalQuirt

Violence, mild language, scary situations. Attempted rape.

Sid's friend, Will has joined a 'bad crowd' and gets Sid to join in too. Their new friends are a gang of older teens and young adults with a leader named Spike. Sid sees right away that Spike and his friends are bad news, but hangs around to try and convince Will how dangerous they are. Sid puts himself and his family in danger trying to save Will.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The second paramedic looked at Tobey and couldn't hide his worried reaction when he saw the huge, dark bruise on Tobey's chest. "How did you hurt yourself, kid?"

"I had help." Tobey looked at Sid.

"Its fine Tobey, tell them what happened." Sid answered.

"I got beat up in an alley last night. One of the guys hit me in the chest with a board."

Tobey was starting to feel like he was on display with everyone looking at his chest. The police officer leaned down and looked at the bruise too. "The guys, are they the same ones that your friend just told me about, that you suspect of starting the fire?"

"Yeah." Tobey closed his eyes wishing he was anyplace else, but in the hands of paramedics. The medics were putting electrodes on Tobey's chest to do an ECG to check his heart and looking him over for other injuries. Sid stood up and turned away wiping his eyes. Nana saw him and went over.

Sid walked with Nana, just a few feet away. "Sid, why didn't you talk to me about the trouble you've been having? Did this all start at school?"

"Sort of Nana. They also came to Wu's and climbed over the wall into the garden. Will told them where I live, they want me to hang with them."

"I hope you aren't considering their offer."

"Of course not Nana. I was only hoping to get Will to stop hanging around them. He isn't a bad guy! I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it. Tobey tried to get me to."

"Excuse me Mrs. Wu?" one of the medics called to her. Sid and Nana walked back. "We want to take your son to the hospital to let doctors check him out. They want to run more tests."

"Do you suspect something serious is wrong?" Nana saw the paramedic look at Sid and added, "You can speak in front of him." Sue got closer so she could hear too.

"We're worried, his heart muscle was bruised; Myocardial contusion is the term. He has been complaining of difficult breathing and suffered a hard hit in the chest. The doctor we had on the radio wants to have him in the hospital to run more tests and monitor his heart for a few hours to be sure he is alright."

"Yes . . . Please, take him. We will follow."

Sid interrupted, "No, this can't be happening! Can I ride with him in the ambulance?"

"No I'm sorry kiddo, rider's have to be over eighteen."

Sid watched them loading Tobey into the ambulance. Tobey was looking at him. Sue was following close behind the gurney watching Tobey too. Suddenly Sid growled angrily. "Nana this is all my fault!" Sid broke into a run wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm gonna fix it!"

"Sid no! Don't go running off!" Nana knew she would be needed by the paramedics for Tobey so she called, "Sue – go after your brother!"

Sue didn't see what happened, but saw Sid running away and took off after him. "See you later Tobey." Nana stood at the back of the ambulance and watched them make preparations to leave. "Nana – what's going on with Sid and Sue?"

Sid is upset. Sue is going after him. They will be fine. They are meeting us at the hospital. Don't worry."

The paramedic reached over Tobey on the gurney and pulled the first strap across to tie him down so he wouldn't fall off. Not aware of what he was doing Tobey was looking at Nana, until he felt it tighten down. "Wait! Why did you do that? – No – Take it off!"

Tobey started breathing fast and pulled his arm out to unfasten the strap himself when the paramedic was too slow.

"No kid, you have to have this, so you wont fall off the gurney while we drive."

"I can't stand it! Please!" His voice cracked he was so scared. Tobey kicked involuntarily and put his head back, trying to calm himself down. Now he had both hands over his bruised chest, rising and falling very fast as he breathed.

Nana stepped up in the back of the ambulance, "Please, let him up for just a moment!" she asked urgently.

The medic frowned and released the strap. He pushed some buttons on the heart monitor and got an injection ready. "He's having tachycardia, this will help." The medic put the needle into the end of the IV on Tobey's arm and started pushing the drug in slowly from the syringe. The other paramedic climbed in and radioed the hospital again to get advice from the doctors.

Nana reached from near the end of the gurney. "Tobey, give me your hand." Tobey started to pick up his arm with the IV in it. "No honey, your other hand." He reached down toward his feet and Nana took his hand. She held his hand in both of her hands. Tobey had his eyes squeezed shut, head back breathing very fast as he tried not to freak out anymore. The back of the ambulance seemed even more tiny now, where they had almost tied him down. "Ahhhgnnnn." he groaned.

"Tobey, calm your breathing." Was all he heard Nana say. Her hands felt so warm and comforting. Tobey noticed his arm relax, then his shoulder and the pain went away from his chest. His breathing returned to normal. Still with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation he smiled thinking that his arm and chest muscles felt like warm chocolate pudding.

"Okay guys. You can strap him down and take him now." Nana reported softly and laid Tobey's hand on his stomach.

The paramedics were a little baffled about what they just saw happen. "Wow, I've never seen that drug work like that."

The other medic whispered, "I don't think it was the drug . . . it was the old lady who calmed him. It was like . . . magic."

While they strapped him back down, Tobey lie with his eyes closed calmly counting his breaths. He stayed relaxed. "Hey Mrs. Wu, will you ride with us just in case he needs you?"

"Of course." Nana started out the back to go around and get in the front with the driver.

Tobey looked at her with big, wet brown eyes. "Nana, wait – my heart? Please don't leave me - I might . . . I'm scared."

"I know Tobey. It is normal to be frightened. Lie back, remember your mindfulness training. I'm going with you, I will be just up front, and I'm sure Sid and Sue will meet us at the hospital, okay?"

"Okay." Tobey shut his eyes again while the medic counted his respiration rate and took his blood pressure with an old fashioned cuff and stethoscope.

At the hospital's emergency entrance, Nana followed while the medics took Tobey off the ambulance and rushed him into the treatment area where the doctors were waiting. Nana stood in the hall and watched them crowd around her son as the doctor's crowded around him. The nurse went up to her with more paperwork and explained, sort of. "The doctors are looking at Tobey to see if they need to hospitalize him for cardiac monitoring and serial enzyme determinations."

"Whatever you need to do to help him." Nana signed all the papers. The nurse offered to take her to the waiting area, but Nana preferred to stay in the hall right outside where they were treating him. She took out her phone and watched Sid and Sue's GPS signals. Sue had caught up to Sid.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Sid, stop a minute – I want to talk to you!"

"No, there is nothing to talk about, go on – get to the hospital. Tobey needs you."

"He needs you too. He will be worried if he comes out and you aren't there."

"I will be there as soon as I smash Spike into a bloody pulp."

"No! Sid you cant!" Sue darted ahead of him and stopped in front of him ready to knock her brother down if he needed it. Sid stopped and stood in front of her fuming. "What are you doing Sue? Get out of my way."

"Sid think, you can't do this, you are angry I understand, but this is a mistake!"

"I am done making mistakes, I will make them sorry they ever even met any of us and drag Will away from them if I have to."

"Sid you're better than that – running off to beat people up is what Spike's gang does."

Sid looked down at the sidewalk. "Tobey is seriously hurt – and they did it!"

"Tobey wouldn't want you to do this. And you know you shouldn't use your skills like this, for revenge. Please come with me to the hospital and wait for news. Maybe they will even let us see him soon."

Sid finally agreed and walked with Sue to the hospital. They ran in and saw Nana before they could even check at the nurse's desk. Several hours went by with little report about Tobey. They had gotten results back from some of the testing and they said the results looked good so far. The doctor's still wanted to monitor him. Sue begged to be allowed to see him every chance she got and they finally let them go in.

They sat together on Tobey's hospital bed while Nana sat in a chair nearby. Nobody said much, but they all three held hands for a long time. Finally the doctor came in and announced that they were releasing him! Sue cheered and Sid messed up Tobey's hair.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

It was almost dark by the time they got home from the hospital. Sue stayed with Tobey all the way up to his bunk. "Maybe you should trade bunks with Sid tonight so you don't have to climb the ladder."

"It's okay Sue, I'm a little sore, but I'm fine. They wouldn't have released me if my heart was not okay right?"

"I guess, but I'm worried about you."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but get out of here so I can put on my pajamas."

"Alright Tobey. Call me if you need anything. I will keep my door open so I can hear you."

"Thanks Sue." Tobey blushed three shades of red when Sue hugged him and kissed his forehead. After she left he said out loud. "Now that made a trip to the hospital completely worth it!" He quickly put on the shirt and shorts he liked to sleep in and climbed up to his bunk. Tobey exhaled happily and lie back on his pillow grinning from ear to ear.

Sid came back from his shower and climbed into his bunk just in time for Nana to knock. Nana barely gave them all three time to clean up and get into their beds before she came to check on them. Sue was fine in her bed, reading. So she knocked on the boy's door. Sid told her to come in.

"How are you feeling Tobey?" Nana climbed up on the bunk bed's first step so she could talk to him.

"I'm okay Nana. Much better than a few hours ago. They give you some good drugs at that hospital."

"Now Tobey, it is only strong Ibuprofen and a mild blood thinner, but I'm glad you are feeling better."

Nana stepped back down and looked at Sid, who smiled weakly.

"Sid, you are grounded for an extra week for lying to me, and your punishment is starting over tomorrow night for three weeks."

"I thought so Nana. I'm so sorry."

"Do you understand now? Trying to keep something like this to yourself is dangerous, and you never have to go it alone, let your family help you, okay? There is nothing you can't talk to me about. That goes for you too Tobey."

"Thanks Nana." Tobey answered. Sid sat up on his bunk. "I'm really sorry I lied Nana. I really thought I could help Will without this kind of trouble happening to you guys. I thought I was protecting you, but it turned out so wrong."

"It's okay Sid. Just remember, if you are involved, your whole family is involved. Get some rest tonight okay?"

After Nana turned out their light and left, Tobey looked over the edge of his bunk at Sid. "Are you okay man?"

"Yeah Tobey. Thanks for asking, but you are the one who got hurt."

"I know, physically, but I think you've been hurt too. You've been through a lot. I just want you to know, I am not mad at you at all and don't blame you for anything."

"Yeah, well thanks, but you should blame me . . . and hate me."

"I never could do it buddy."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

They all looked much better when they came downstairs Sunday morning. Barney was a little too energetic too early, just finishing wiping down the last table when he saw them coming into the dining room. "Hey Guys, Nana said you were sick or something? You don't look that sick. Maybe you can do some of my cleaning?"

Tobey answered, "Not likely man."

"I'll be helping you later Barn, but Nana has plans for us this morning." Sid explained to him.

Sid, Sue and Tobey at breakfast. Sat with Nana in meditation and did some Kung Fu training. Tobey's routine was very light, and they all kept telling him he didn't have to do it at all, but he insisted he felt okay and everything went well. Sid and Sue did some chores to help Barney while Tobey went up to rest on Nana's orders. When their chores were finished they had time for a nap before deliveries and Nana insisted they take advantage and get some more rest.

When it got close to time for deliveries to start, Sid, Sue and Tobey came downstairs together and Nana already had food ready for them. After they ate, Barney loaded them up with bags of deliveries and they went out for their first route. The deliveries were all going to the same area so they got to ride together most of the way. It was pretty busy all night and they only got to sit at Wu's for a few minutes in between deliveries. During one of their breaks, Nana caught up to them and sat down. "How are you feeling Tobey?"

"Okay Nana."

"You sound tired. If you want to stop, please do. Sid, Sue, keep an eye on him. Make him come home and rest if you think he needs too."

"Sure Nana. We'll take care of him." Sue assured her. Tobey chuckled thinking about how he would like Sue to take care of him.

Sid, Sue and Tobey set out again to go on deliveries. They were still together as they rounded the corner and rode down Lotus Street. Tobey was still going strong, even though was getting later, almost time for Wu's to close for the night and it had become rainy and cold. The fog came in off ocean early and the temperature fell quickly.

After they had only gone a block, Tobey stopped his bike on the sidewalk to put a light blue wind-breaker jacket on. Sid and Sue stopped to wait for him. The zipper was stuck so he pulled it on over his head. Too late, he discovered the hood was tangled in the string and he couldn't poke his head through, he tried to take it off again and his elbows got stuck. He was wet, the jacket was wet and everything stuck together. Tobey panicked and got more tangled up! He screamed and fell on the ground wrestling with his jacket like it was a tiger.

"Knock it off Tobey, I just want to get these deliveries, delivered."

"Yeah, its nice to see you have that much energy – but enough already."

Sid and Sue thought he was joking around until his screams got a little too real and he sounded out of breath when he yelled. They jumped off their bikes to help him. He fought so hard they couldn't get the jacket off him either.

"Tobey! Hold still – its just your jacket." Sue got a gray shoe in her stomach and she fell back.

Tobey rolled out of Sid's hold and got up to run, but couldn't see so he fell off the curb and rolled out into the street! A car horn blared, tires screeched and Sid dived in front of the moving car to grab Tobey. He rolled with him in a bear hug all the way over to the other curb where they stopped.

The car's driver flipped them off and yelled at them before driving away. Sue ran across the street and helped Sid get Tobey up on the sidewalk. She held Tobey's legs while Sid yanked the jacket off over his head. When it came off, Sid leaned forward again and quickly held Tobey's shoulders down in case he was still freaked out. Tobey stopped fighting, but his eyes were as big as saucers and he was panting, holding both arms across his chest.

Sue wasn't sure she should let go of his legs right away. "Tobey?" They let him go and he sat up.

"Shit, I'm so sorry guys – I don't know what got into me! My own jacket just beat me up didn't it? Why did it scare me so bad? What kind of fighter am I, huh?"

"It's okay Tobey. This must be the 'post traumatic stress syndrome' that they told us about in health class. You better talk to Nana when we get done with deliveries. Remember, she said you might have some problems after what those guys did to you." Sid patted his shoulder and added, "and you are a great fighter, if your opponent is not your own jacket."

Tobey smiled and pinched his knee to make him yell. Sue stood up first, "We will all talk to Nana together, okay Tobey?" he managed a shaky nod in agreement. They carefully crossed the street and got on their bikes.

Sid stopped them, "Wait guys. I don't think we should split up."

"Oh come on Bro, why not? It will take us forever to deliver all of these if we don't."

"Because I am sure that Spike is not finished with us, and we need to stick together. Pay close attention to what's going on around us."

Tobey added, "I agree. If it isn't Spike and his friends in the shadows making every little noise, it will be Kong Li."

Sue patted Tobey's back reassuringly and agreed to stay with them. "We better hurry up and get started then, or customer's will be calling Mr. Wu to ask why they don't have their food yet."

They all three stood up to pedal as fast as they could when they started off. They were all pretty paranoid and jumpy by the time they got back to Wu's Garden, but nothing else strange happened. Only their own imaginations attacked them. Sid, Sue and Tobey all went upstairs exhausted. Sue asked Nana to come to the boys room and they told her what happened with Tobey and his jacket.

"Don't worry too much about it Tobey, I think with your claustrophobia and what those hoodlums did to you so recently, your reaction is understandable.

"I know Nana – but, it was so awful! And so embarrassing! I had to be rescued from my own jacket and almost got Sid and Sue hit by a car!

"Sounds to me like you don't really 'know' Tobey. Calm down and listen to me. Your reaction was understandable, normal. You were caught off guard and now that you are aware that can happen, if it happens again, you will handle it – I am sure."

"When we fought Kong Li when he had the Fa Looned Steamed Fish I was able to control my fear – What if I can't ever do that again?"

"Do not worry about things that haven't happened yet Tobey. You will be fine. In fact you and I will schedule in some extra time for meditation and training, starting tomorrow, just the two of us."

"Aw, Nana – Don't punish me with more meditation!"

"Now Tobey you know better, it will help. Now get some sleep you three. Morning will come awfully fast."

Sue followed Nana out of the boys room and went to her own room. Tobey climbed up on his bunk and Sid turned out the light. Soon Sid heard Tobey breathing like he was asleep and soon after that he fell asleep too. Sid's slumber didn't last long though. He was awakened by Tobey talking in his sleep.

At first he couldn't understand what Tobey was saying. He mumbled into his pillow until he rolled over. Then he clearly heard Tobey say, "Don't put me in there!" and it sounded like Tobey was kicking his bed and the wall.

"Tobey wake up man, you're having a nightmare!" Instead of waking up, hearing Sid's voice triggered more talking.

"Help! Don't do this Please! Will - Stop them - Don't let them . . . !" Tobey started screaming hysterically. Sid jumped up the ladder to catch him before he fought his way out of his bunk and fell. "Tobey! Your okay – your home – in your own bed!" Sid grabbed his upper arms and held him down. Tobey opened his eyes, but Sid couldn't tell if he was really awake. "Tobey?"

"Aaahnnnng" Tobey squeezed his eyes shut again, clenched his teeth, put his head back and whined loudly again. Sid didn't know if he should let go of him yet either.

Nana and Sue came in without knocking. Sue got to their bedside first. "Sid! What's wrong with him?"

Tobey had tears running out the corners of his eyes and into his hair at his temples and didn't look at her. "I'm okay – I'm sorry I woke everyone up."

Sid let go of him and leaned back, sitting on the edge of Tobey's bunk. "Are you sure your okay, buddy?"

"Yeah." he said barely loud enough to hear.

"Well Bro – is he okay?"

"I think so – he says he is."

"Guess I don't have to ask what that was about." Nana looked very worried.

Sid verified, "No, he even said 'Will' in his sleep." Tobey stayed silent and rolled over with his back to them.

"Okay, if you boys have this handled, we will go back to bed."

Sid nodded, but wasn't sure he had it handled. They closed the door on the way out.

"Tobey? Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No Sid, I'm fine – you should go back to sleep – we have training and school in a couple of hours."

"Night Tobey." Sid climbed back down.

Tobey sniffled and moved around like he was uncomfortable for a long time after that. Sid knew he was crying.

Damn Will and those guys. I won't have any trouble taking them down next time. But really – I hope there isn't a next time. Tobey's been through enough and Sue doesn't need to run into them again either. They have hurt my family – and I can't let it happen again.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Monday morning, Sid found the guys at school before the first bell and angrily stomped right up to them even though it was six to one. Spike saw him coming and warned the others by saying loudly, "Hey Sid, since your friend has been cured of his little 'phobia' now – you can thank us with money – or food."

All six turned to face Sid. It took all the discipline Sid had to not punch Spike out right then. Instead he told them, "You – all of you guys are idiots! Tobey's not cured, he's been worse since you assaulted him."

"Assaulted? Whoa - we didn't assault him, we were helping him."

"You kidnapped and assaulted him! And now you set fires? What is wrong with you jerks?"

"What are you talking about - fires? We don't know what you're talking about – right guys?" All of Spike's guys and Britney agreed, they didn't know what fire Sid was talking about. Spike added, "And your friend's troubles are not our problem. He must be an even bigger chicken than we thought he was."

"You morons just stay away from him – stay away from all of us AND I know it was you jerks that started the fire at the tar pits. I gave your names to the police for their report."

Spike spoke, "Yeah Sid, thanks for that. The police came to my house, but my mom vouched for me. She told them that she saw me at home really early." Will looked confused. He didn't know about the fire and wondered if Sid gave the police his name too.

Runt added, "Yeah! We don't know anything about any fire. We wouldn't do anything to hurt you Sid. We still really want you to join us. You got some skills we could really use you know? Tell him Will – he's your best friend right?"

Will looked nervous. "Yeah Sid, we promise not to go near Tobey again. Just hang with us – you will see – these guys will back you up no matter what."

"I don't need them to back me up and if you are counting on them to back you up, remember – you won't need backing up, unless they get you in trouble in the first place."

Britney put out her cigarette and stepped up close to Sid, still exhaling smoke. "Maybe you will come along just to spend some time with me." When she exhaled in his face he thought he would barf and choke from the smell of her breath, but still tried to be polite since she was a girl.

"I don't date girls who smoke."

"Oh well I would quit smoking for you handsome."

"No. . . um, don't bother. The damage is done."

Britney frowned and stepped even closer to him trying to look 'sexy'. The bell rang and Sid backed away from her. "All of you, just watch yourselves." Sid turned and jogged to class.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

School had seemed long and torturous. Tobey especially couldn't concentrate on his studies. He got a 'D' on his history quiz and totally forgot he had math homework over the weekend and had to admit he didn't do it. By the time the day was over Sid and Tobey were slumped over and feeling beaten. Sue was all perky and Sid found it annoying.

"Aren't you tired Sue? Don't tell me you had a wonderful day."

"Well maybe not wonderful, but it was fine, I got an A on the math test and a A+ on the history test. What did you get, Bro?"

"B's"

Tobey put on his helmet and was already riding away from them. They were both too perky with their A's and B's to suit him. Now they had an evening of deliveries and being yelled at by Mr. Wu to look forward to. Sid wouldn't be allowed to help with deliveries until he finished his extra chores since he was still grounded.

Sid and Sue gave each other 'knowing' looks and followed Tobey.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Even though Sid couldn't go with them, he made Sue and Tobey promise to stay together for deliveries for a few more days. "Spike and his gang will lose interest, but we need to stick together until then, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

"Come on Tobey, I'm just worried."

"Sure, now your worried Sid, but didn't we try to warn you about those creeps? And you ignored us! Now we are almost as tangled up with them as Will is." Tobey rode away and Sue followed without saying anything.

Sid went back to finish sweeping as fast as he could so he could join them. He understood why Tobey was mad. He was mad at himself for not listening. While he swept and did two loads of dishes, he kept their GPS signals on his phone and kept checking it. He felt a little relieved to see that they were staying together.

Barney shoved an armload of deliveries at Sid when he finally told him to go. Sid put them in bags and hung them on the handle bars in a hurry. He pedaled toward Sue and Tobey instead of even checking to see where the deliveries were going and he rode right by where the first bag should have gone. Mr. Wong stood in front of his house watching him go by with the money for his food in his hand.

"Oh man," Tobey saw the sacks of deliveries that Sid brought with him, "We still have that many more? Wu's is busy for a Monday night."

"Yeah," Sid agreed. "We better get going."

Sue interrupted, "We have to split up Sid, we won't get them all delivered in time if we stay together."

"Yeah, customers will be calling Mr. Wu complaining and we won't get any tips at all!"

"But guys, what if one of us runs into trouble?"

"Don't be paranoid Sid. We run into Kong Li trouble when we're alone all the time, we have our phones and GPS just like always. We will be extra careful."

"Yeah but, this is different – Spike and those others – they play as dirty as Kong Li only sneakier. And its my fault we even know them."

"Stop blaming yourself, you were trying to help Will. Maybe you did, maybe what you said sunk in and he will leave them. But in the mean time, we have to get all these delivered." Sue took the bags off of Sid's bike and separated them into routes before handing some of them back.

"Okay, we will meet behind Mrs. Han's market when we are finished. It is right in the middle from all three of our last deliveries, okay?" Ignoring Sid's objections they rode away from him in different directions. Still worried, Sid found their GPS signals and watched his phone as he rode.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sue finished with her deliveries and headed towards Han's Market. She stopped by the loading dock where they met lots of times before and took out her phone. She found both of the boy's GPS blips and smiled. Looks like Sid is coming my way already, Tobey is still out on Orchard Street." Sue took her helmet off and hung it on the handlebars. She was fluffing her hair when Spike walked up behind her.

"Finally you are alone. We've been watching you all night you know?"

Sue jumped off her bike and turned to face them in her dragon stance as her bike fell over. "We? Cowards are braver and always get stupider when they run in packs."

"Awe, that wasn't a very nice thing to say sweet cheeks."

As the other boys spread out, cornering her against the edge of the loading dock she remained facing Spike thinking if she took him down, the others would run. Will was there too and the girl, Brittany stayed back out of the way, so not interested in what they were doing she was filing her nails.

"What are you doing back here all alone anyway?" Will spoke up, his voice shaky.

"Meeting Sid and Tobey. They are on their way."

"Oh so you think saying that they are coming will scare us away?"

"Not at all, I will be finished with all of you long before they get here." Sue said calmly.

Spike growled and lunged at her, Runt, Twitter and Hammer advanced as well and Sue leapt backwards into a somersault. She landed on her feet down in the loading dock. With walls on three sides, a building and railings all around and a ramp ahead of her with Spike and Runt coming down, she was still confident that she could take all of them if she took Spike out first. She noticed Will was not coming near, but he was also not trying to help her.

"Down here will be good, we can have some privacy. Runt is shy, but maybe he will play too if we turn our backs when its his turn."

"If Runt even comes near me, I will geld him on the spot! The same goes for anyone else."

Sue sensed the guy on her left, Hammer getting ready to jump down at her. Before he even landed she landed the heel of her shoe in his crotch crushing a nut, and he went down moaning and holding the smashed, tender flesh between his legs.

"Next?" Sue asked the rest.

Spike, with a broken two by four, Runt and Twitter all rushed her at once. She kicked Runt. Twitter pulled back a fist, but as she blocked his punch, she felt her ribs break against the board. The board broke and splintered, tearing her shirt and ripping two gashes in her skin. She got angry tears in her eyes from the pain, and tried to kick Spike. He blocked her kick with the board and Runt body-slammed her, ramming her into the wall. She hit her head on the concrete wall and slumped forward over Runt's shoulder.

"Look! I got her for you Spike!"

"You helped, now get out off the way." Spike took Sue off of Runt's shoulder. She was still alert enough to know Spike carried her a few feet and stood her up against the wall. She cried 'no' and pushed at him weakly. Twitter was sitting on the wall above her and grabbed her arms. He stretched her light frame almost off the ground, holding her up by her wrists. Spike was in front of her, so close she couldn't kick him hard enough, but tried anyway.

"Now now, my little wildcat, No kicking."

Still not giving up, she waited until Spike reached to touch her and kneed him in the nuts - that backed him up enough she kicked him in the stomach.

Enraged, he backhanded her in the face. Sue's head hit the wall again and she thought she might pass out. She blinked trying to clear her blurry vision and force the headache away. Blood always tastes nasty in my mouth, she thought and spit at Spike. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Spike ignored her spit. He had pulled out a large knife and used it to rip her red shirt down the front Sue screamed and squeezed her eyes shut with her head turned as her shirt opened showing her bra to her attackers.

Spike pushed Sue's ruined shirt up her arms and Twitter released one arm at a time so they could get her shirt off. She tried to take advantage of her arm being free and punched at Spike, he blocked her punch and hit her in the stomach. Sue exhaled loudly and moaned.

Nausea set in when Sue felt Spike's filthy fingers under her bra in the center, holding it out so he could cut it too. Her eyes were squeezed shut wishing so hard that she was someplace else. But it didn't work, her bra snapped open and Runt whistled.

"Nice." Spike said.

Sue screamed, but Runt ran over and put his hand over her mouth. Sue gasped and bit Runt's finger as hard as she could. When Spike saw Sue's soft lips open to scream, he covered her mouth with his stinky tobacco mouth and she tried to bite his face. He yelled and slapped her check. A ring he wore cut her. She tried so hard to pull her hands away from the jerk holding her from above that her feet came up off the ground.

"Fine, you don't want to be kissed on the mouth?" Spike kissed her stomach and bit her near her belly button. She sucked in her breath and her stomach. The pain brought an new flood of tears to her eyes that ran down her cheeks in waves. "That's right, cry tough girl! Now you know who is boss."

Spike had been standing too close to kick, but had to take a step back so he could see to to unbuckle her belt. Sue tried to knee him again, but he blocked and hit her in the stomach. While she gritted her teeth from the pain, he got her belt undone and pulled down her black pants. Her pants stayed around her ankles.

"Oh! Pink panties, I love pink on girls – so soft." Runt exclaimed.

Will finally spoke up. "Spike, come on man, You've had enough fun haven't you?"

"Not by a long shot, come down here and help hold her still." Spike unbuckled his own belt, Sue screamed and struggled when she saw what he was doing.

Now Sid was close enough, he heard Sue screaming. "Oh no! Sue!" Sid stood up to pedal as fast as possible.

Will kept trying to reason with Spike. "But we've been here too long – what if Sid really is on his way? This is his sister man! He will kill all of us! You know how he can fight!"

"If you are too big a coward Will, just run away now . . . Runt . . . you get over here and help hold her still."

Runt ran over eagerly and grabbed Sue's legs. She tried weakly to kick him, but he just laughed at her.

"Okay Runt hold tight, I don't want to get kicked." Sue was very dizzy and couldn't struggle much when Spike hugged her tightly and started kissing on her neck. He kissed and nipped at her skin with his teeth leaving red marks across her collarbone and along the top of one shoulder.

His rough fingers hurt her softest skin while he got his spit all over her neck and Sue fought harder and managed to scream loudly again before he slapped her. Will couldn't stand it anymore. As frightened as he was of Spike, he found the longest end of the board Spike had broken when he hit Sue and picked it up. He decided he would take Spike out himself before it was too late since Sid hadn't shown up yet. Will could see how he was hurting Sue and no one deserved this. Maybe Sue had been bluffing when she said Sid was on his way.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

On his way around the corner on the side of the market, Sid heard Sue scream again. He practically flew around the corner and toward the loading docks. Sid saw Twitter sitting on the side of one of the loading docks, but couldn't see what he was doing. Will was on his way down in the loading doc with a board up and ready to hit someone. When he saw Sid coming, he backed up a little to get out of Sid's way, but provided no warning to the others.

Sid couldn't see Sue until he got closer, but once he saw her being held against the wall, helpless and being touched by Spike and Runt, he was completely blinded by rage!

Sid roared, in a voice that didn't even sound like his own and flew down the ramp. He jumped off his bike to land on Spike as he turned to face him. His weight alone knocked Spike down. Sid went down with him so he could punch him. Spike grunted and kicked Sid off, but he went right back up close and pounded on Spike until he fell back like he passed out. Runt ran away; Twitter dropped Sue and stupidly jumped down to fight Sid. Sid blocked his punch and flipped him over his shoulder. He landed hard on his back in the concrete ramp and fell unconscious.

Sue went to her knees and then fell on her side curled in a ball. She badly wanted to cover herself, pull up her pants and take a few chunks out of Spike herself, but was too weak to do anything, but lie on the ground trying to catch her breath and hoping the world would stop spinning. Her head hurt and her vision was still blurry. She lie there waiting and wishing she would pass out.

Hammer watched the fight, but decided he wanted no part of it. He ran toward the store and went in through the back doors. When Sid was sure Twitter wouldn't be getting up any time soon, he turned toward the last gang member with his fists clenched, it was Will.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Runt ran into Tobey on his way down the alley. Tobey recognized Runt and used his foot to push him over when he tried to run passed him. Before Runt could get up, Tobey jumped off his bike, grabbed Runt by his shirt front and slammed him against a fence.

"Why are you running? What did you do? Where is Spike?"

"It wasn't my idea, its not my fault, that girl . . . she was asking for it!"

"GIRL!" One strike, one palm Tobey knocked Runt senseless and jumped back on his bike, pedaling faster than he ever had in his life.

"Sue no, please-don't-be-hurt-please-don't-be-hurt!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Will Plays Too Real 4

By CrystalQuirt

Sid's friend, Will has joined a 'bad crowd' and gets Sid to join in too. Their new friends are a gang of older teens and young adults with a leader named Spike. Sid sees right away that Spike and his friends are bad news, but hangs around to try and convince Will how dangerous they are. Sid puts himself and his family in danger trying to save Will.

Violence, mild language, scary situations.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid's fists clenched so angry he could have exploded. In three long quick strides he was in Will's face with a big handful in one of his tightly clenched fists. Will bravely faced him and didn't even try to get away.

"Go ahead Sid – I deserve what ever you do to me. I'm sorry – I should have stopped them sooner, but I was afraid – but at least I had made up my mind to try to save your sister alone!"

Sid was shaking he was so angry and made a growling sound deep in his throat, "You should have never let it start!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Will lowered his head and waited for the pounding he thought Sid would give him. Sid stopped and turned away from Will to run to Sue. He had calmed down just enough to realize Sue needed him more than he needed to beat Will up.

Sue was lying on her side in a fetal position with her arms around her chest. So much of her body was exposed to the cold, she shivered violently from head to toe. Her cheek and mouth had trickles of blood mixed with the cold, light rain that was falling. The rain made her face look even bloodier than it was. Her hair was soaked and stuck to her face.

"Sue?" Sid spoke to her, but she kept staring straight along the ground. She didn't even look up at him. "Sue – Please answer me – Please?" When she still didn't respond he yelled at Will again.

"Dammit Will! How could you let them hurt her?"

Sid tried to deny what happened, trying to tell himself that she just got beat up a little, but knew just by looking at her that they did more than hit her. He was also a little afraid to touch her not knowing where she might be hurt or how she might react.

Sid took his phone out but it was wet to and it said there was no signal. Sue closed her eyes and whispered, "Sid, I couldn't fight . . .they . . ." She suddenly bolted up and grabbed Sid into a tight hug.

"I know Sue, your safe now."

Will interrupted. "Sue? I'm really sorry."

Sue didn't acknowledge him, but Sid answered, "Will, I already filed one police report on Spike and Runt for the fire at the tar pits. If you are with him when they find him after we report this; you will go to jail too. I won't lie and say you weren't here!"

"I'm sorry – and I don't want you to lie for me anyway."

"This is the last time I'm telling you. Get out of here and stay away from Spike!"

Will took off his jacket. "Here Sid, it's dry on the inside." Will left, and fortunately didn't run into Tobey on his way.

Sid said nothing more to him and wrapped the thick lined jacket around Sue's shoulders and helped her get her arms in. Sid struggled a little to take his wet shirt off so he could wrap it around her waist before he pulled her up into his lap. His shirt was already wet, but at least she was covered. She didn't object to anything he did and only pushed on him harder, leaning into his chest.

"Sue? I don't know what to do! How can I help you? Are you injured too badly to stand?"

Sue didn't answer him. She only shook harder and reached across her own chest to hold a handful of his black T-shirt like she was afraid he would leave.

Not thinking clearly, Sid screamed for help even though it was unlikely anyone would hear him – except maybe Tobey. "Tobey! Where are you?"

"Sue, are you feeling pain anywhere? . . . Do you think it will hurt you if I carry you to the front of the store?"

Sue hugged him tighter and whined, "Don't!" She made some other noises that may have been words, but she was shivering to hard to speak clearly.

Sue felt Sid startle, his muscles tensed for a few seconds. He saw Hammer get up and worried he would attack again. Hammer made a run for the alley instead of messing with Sid and Sue anymore. He looked around and saw Twitter was gone too. Spike was still lying in the bottom of the dock several feet away. Without realizing it, Sue was digging her fingernails into his back to hold on. He realized she had felt him tense up. "It's okay Sue. But I think you're gonna have to let me up so I can get help"

"Nooo-nooo!" Sue started crying. "I'm not leaving you! If only Mrs. Han was in the market and could her me! She would bring you a blanket and make some calls for us – and Tobey should be here any minute!"

Sid was concentrating only on Sue and what he could do to get help without upsetting her anymore and actually decided he was going to have to carry her to the store, even if it upset her. Sid tried his phone one more time and saw there was still no reception.

"Sue, if you let me, I will go just to the top of the ramp and come right back. There is probably just no reception down here."

Suddenly he dropped his phone and leaned forward, a sharp pain burning in his side like a hot poker. Sue fell off his lap and looked up in time to see Spike!

"Sid! Watch out!" Sue cried looking up at the evil guy like a nightmare. Spike was behind him getting ready to jab at him again with bloody knife – already bloody with Sid's blood.

With Sue's warning, Sid sensed the attack and swung back with one arm to block the second jab with the knife. Spinning in a crouched position, he knocked Spike away with a kick before he fell sideways and rolled away from Sue holding his side, blood seeping between his fingers.

The attack on her brother, and sudden drop onto the wet cement seemed to make her a little more alert. "Sid!" Sue wanted badly to get up and help her brother, but she was so scared she couldn't make her legs move.

Spike got up before Sid could and charged him again with the knife leading. On his back Sid blocked with his arms, the knife dangerously close to his neck when the older, larger Spike leaned down on top of him.

Screaming like a banshee, Tobey flew over the railing around the edge of the loading dock and knocked Spike off of Sid. The knife flew out of his hand and he rolled to his feet to run. Catching Spike not as important as his friends right then, Tobey ran to Sue first, but told Sid, "Hang on Buddy, I'm calling for help."

Tobey saw Sue, but had no more idea how to help her than Sid did so he kneeled next to her, and she grabbed him for a hug. Which really was what she needed right then the only thing that made her feel a little safe. She whispered, "Sid?"

Tobey saw Sid getting up. "He'll be okay, I think. Oh man! I am going to kill all of them! Was Will here too? Was he part of this?"

Sid was holding his side as he got up. "Yeah he was here, but . . . "

"But SHIT! I will kill him – they ra . . . they hurt Sue! Why aren't you angrier at him? Your sister man!"

"Tobey, he tried . . . "

"Sid – I can't believe you are still defending Will! Go see if Mrs. Han is still in her store. Maybe she can get blankets out her quicker than rescue." Sue whined when when she saw Sid jogging to the store, luckily he found the back doors open and went in calling Mrs. Han.

Tobey closed up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "It's okay Sue, Sid will be right back and help is coming." Sue nodded, but kept her head tight against Tobey's chest. Tobey straightened the jacket and Sid's shirt that Sue had wrapped around her and pulled her up in his lap to hug her tighter. "Sue hang on, help is coming. Where do you hurt?"

"My head, my back, my stomach – everywhere . . ."

Sid came jogging back with blankets and wrapped them in layers around Tobey and Sue, not interrupting their hug. He kneeled down next to them to hug them both. Tobey told him, "The 911 operator is sending everybody; fire, police, ambulance, S.W.A.T. I might have exaggerated a little to get them here faster."

"Mrs. Han is coming out right behind me, but she stopped to call Nana."

Tobey asked, "Sid, how badly are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Sid spoke into Sue's wet hair still hugging her and Tobey too like he would never let go.

"But I saw Spike with a bloody knife . . . It looked like he stabbed you."

"Fine-not hurt." Sid lifted his head to look at his sister. "I'm so sorry Sue."

Mrs. Han came running out and tried to get them to come inside her store out of the cold, but Sid refused and cried out angrily when she tried to help him stand.

"No! Sue doesn't want to move!"

Mrs. Han backed up and frowned. Tobey saw her.

"Sorry, Mrs. Han, he's very upset. We really do appreciate your help."

"I understand. Maybe it is better if you don't move her yet. I will be right here if you need anything." Mrs. Han stood nearby while they held each other. A few more minutes passed as they sat in silence waiting for help to arrive.

Nana's cab pulled up at the same time as the first police officer and the ambulance with a fire engine were only seconds behind behind them. She heard the officer tell someone on the radio to cancel back up, and S.W.A.T. And that there appeared to be only a couple of teen victims. Hearing the officer made Nana wonder what Tobey had told the 911 operater.

Nana reached the kids first. "What happened?"

Tobey seemed to be the only one aware that she had arrived. "Those jerks from school attacked Sid and Sue. - Spike and his gang."

Sid softly corrected him, "They attacked Sue, not me. I wasn't here to protect her – my sister. I was too late." Sue didn't say anything.

"Sue, honey – can you talk to me?" Nana asked, but she still didn't answer. The paramedics, a different pair than from before at the tar pit exhibit, came over with their equipment. The female paramedic started opening cases and the male started peeling blankets off of the kids. Sue made a whining noise and tried to grab the blanket back with one hand while she held onto Tobey with the other.

"Let go kid, your safe. Are you injured?" The male paramedic tried to console her, but only made her hang onto the blanket and the boys tighter. "Take it slow man, she was attacked!" Tobey insisted.

After another try Sue let him have the blanket, but she started crying hysterically when they tried to pull her away from them.

Nana started to take over, but the female paramedic was very patient and spoke to her partner first, "Wait a minute John, give her a second." and then to Sue she asked, "What is your name? I am Judy."

Sue didn't answer so Tobey did. "Her name is Sue."

Judy didn't want to stress Sue anymore than she already was. "Boys, can you talk to her? At least get her to climb in the ambulance if she is able to on her own. You can both get in with her. We need to get you all out of the rain and warmed up."

"Come on Sue, lets get out of the rain okay?" Tobey spoke softly. She whimpered through tears like she was really scared as they all three stood up together.

"See Sue, it's okay - we will just climb into the truck and be out of the rain." While paying attention to Tobey, Sue didn't notice so much that Sid fell back a step holding his side, but he was still holding her hand too.

Sue's knees buckled before they got to the back of the ambulance. Tobey caught her and picked her up across his arms. He carried her the short distance over to the ambulance and climbed inside carrying her. Sid was right behind him and helped hold her feet so they wouldn't hit anything. Tobey sat with Sue on the gurney. Inside the ambulance was small, even smaller with two gurneys inside, one on each side with a narrow space between. Tobey was so worried about Sue, he didn't even notice how small it was inside.

The paramedics were grabbing their gear and walking with Nana to the ambulance. They told Nana she could ride in the front, unfortunately Nana knew the routine.

Tobey watched Sid reach up to grab the handle on the door of the ambulance to pull himself up and when he lifted his arm, Tobey saw a large hole and dark bloodstain on his shirt! "Sid! You are hurt!"

"What?" Sid looked confused and looked down at his side, gooey blood soaked his black shirt red and glistened in the ambulance lights. It had soaked belt too and made a large stain around the front pocket on his jeans. After seeing the blood, Sid felt faint. All of a sudden his side hurt badly again!

The adrenaline he felt while he was protecting Sue had worn off and he became very aware of the knife wound in his side, under his ribs. Sid covered the wound with his hands and bent over groaning. Tobey saw he was going to fall, but was holding Sue and couldn't get to him. "Nana! - Sid!" He leaned on the bumper for an instant before he fell the rest of the way to the wet ground and rolled over on his back. The paramedics and Nana were running, but didn't get there in time to catch him.

"Nana! Spike stabbed him! I knew it! But Sid insisted he wasn't hurt! The knife should still be down in the loading dock." The police officer heard what Tobey said and went to look for the knife.

The paramedics pulled the empty gurney out of the ambulance, lifted Sid onto it and put him right back in the ambulance out of the rain. With Sid lying on one side and Sue and Tobey sitting together on the other there was barely enough room for the paramedics inside. They had square stools to sit on that they pulled out from under the platforms the gurney's sat on. One of the firemen climbed in up front and got ready to drive the ambulance because both paramedics were needed with the patients.

Sid's shirt was raised and his belt unfastened revealing a bloody mess. He groaned loudly when Paramedic John poked around on his stomach. "Ouch, I guess it was worse than I thought, Tobey."

"Duh, you got stabbed Sid – by Will and his new friends. You should have told me!"

"But – not by Will . . . Ai ya-OW!" A needle prick as the IV went into his arm.

"Try to relax kid. Its not too deep, more of a slash than a 'stab' and too far from your heart to kill you." John smiled at him when Sid looked up. Sid had tears in his eyes too and John could tell was really scared. He told him, "You'll be okay," and put a tube with oxygen running though it under his nose.

Really, Sid wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for Sue. To cope with the pain Sid closed his eyes and remembered his breathing exercises and Nana's training when he wasn't overwhelmed with worry about Sue and blaming himself for everything.

Judy was busy behind John taking Sue's vitals and putting a clear plastic tube with oxygen running through it under her nose and behind her ears. While she was there she checked Tobey's vitals too just to be sure he was okay. He felt fine physically, glaring at Sid the whole time.

"What is your name?" Judy asked him.

"Tobey."

"Do you know what happened to Sue?"

"Yes, I think so." he looked down at her and she turned her face into his chest. "She was ambushed and attacked by gang members who wouldn't even know about us except for him."

Tobey was finally angry at Sid.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

At the hospital, the nurses taking care of Sue could tell right away what kind of attack she had experienced. She already had dark bruises that showed what Spike had done and everyplace that he touched her. The doctors and personnel from the crime lab all took turns examining, questioning, touching and the worst, photographing Sue all over. Sue hated it and got so upset she started screaming again. Nana interrupted them and sweetly told them all to get out until they figured out how to do their work without upsetting her. After Sue calmed down one staff member at a time came back to finish what they were doing and they let Nana stay close so she could hold her hand.

When Tobey heard Sue screaming it took two large, male attendants to keep him from running into the treatment area. Sid was being prepped for surgery and still tried to get up too. They held him down. "Your sister is not alone, the nurses will take care of her, and isn't you guardian with her? We have to take care of you now."

When Sid calmed down a little, they gave him a little more pre-anesthetic to keep him calm. Fortunately they didn't have to use general anesthetic to patch him up. They stitched him closed under a local anesthetic and released him. While they worked on Sue, Sid sat alone in the recovery room listening to his own heart beat on the monitor. Tobey wouldn't go see him when the nurse told him that Sid was finished. Tobey stayed outside Sue's treatment area and paced angrily.

After the sedative took effect and Sue fell asleep, one of the Doctors took Nana into a private room to tell her what they found. "The crime lab is finished. Your daughter was molested for sure by more than one assailant and they were rough. She has multiple injuries, bruises and lacerations. We are sure there was no penetration. She seems to remember everything even though she has a mild concussion. Sue will need counseling and a lot of love to get over this."

Nana promised she would have everything she needed.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nobody was speaking when they got home. Sue seemed to be somewhere else and went straight upstairs alone. She went to her room and threw most of the clothes in her closet out. As she came to heavy, long sleeved shirts and sweaters she put them on in layers over the hospital gown and draw string pants they gave her at the hospital. Then she went into the bathroom. That is where Nana found her when she went looking and decided to give her some privacy.

Nana carried a plastic bag with Sid's and Sue's clothes inside to the laundry room instead.

Tobey was angry at Sid. Sid was angry at himself. Tobey and Sid followed Nana upstairs to check on Sue too, but heard the water running in the shower and knew she was in there.

"Sue's already in the shower." Tobey observed - to himself since he wasn't talking to Sid.

Sid put on his pajama bottoms only and carefully lie back on his bunk, wincing when he moved a little too fast. Tobey saw him and saw he was hurting. He was angry at him about all that had happened, but still didn't want Sid to be in pain. Tobey left for a moment and came back with a little cup and a larger cup of water.

"Here Sid, you should take the ibuprofen they prescribed for you." He held the little cup down toward him.

"No - I don't want to, it doesn't hurt that bad. Not bad enough."

"What? Do you want it to hurt more first? Now who's the dork? Take these, I brought you water too."

"I deserve to be in pain. I wish I could take on all of Sue's pain, and your pain. I don't want to take pills. They might make me sleepy and what if Sue needs something?"

Tobey sat the pills and the water on Sid's nightstand. He was so tired he just kicked out of his shoes and pants on his way up the ladder to his bunk.

Nana knocked before entering to check on them. Tobey said come in. "Boys, do you need anything?"

"No Nana, except for Sid to take what the doctor prescribed."

"Sid?"

When Nana looked at him, he rolled up on his elbow and took the pills. While he was still downing the water, Nana went to check on Sue and found she was still in the bathroom. Sue didn't answer when she knocked so she looked in. Sue was in the shower; the water still running, with the curtain open and her clothes on.

"Sue, whats going on?"

Sue startled and made a small sound of surprise like she didn't know Nana had come in. "Nothing."

Nana reached in and shut the water off. She kneeled next to the shower with her knees in the water and quietly looked at Sue until she was ready to talk.

"I can do it this way. I thought I might be cold if I took my clothes off."

"It's alright Sue, you do what ever you need to do until the fear passes."

"This will never pass! I don't want to take my clothes off – never again. Nana! I felt so, so exposed and when I started to cry, he called me 'tough girl' and said he was my boss now!"

"Awe, honey. Do you believe he is your boss?"

"No . . . I don't want to – No – he isn't! - But I couldn't stop him from doing what ever he wanted. If Sid didn't get there when he did . . ." Sue's voice trailed off. She stopped trying to explain how she was feeling and stared at the drain.

"Sue dear. The terrible feelings you are having now will pass with time. I know it doesn't seem like the fear and sadness could ever go away right now, but you will feel better. Just like Tobey will be able to control his claustrophobia until one day it is gone, you will get over your fear."

"I – I'M NOT AFRAID!" Sue insisted and Nana hugged her, wet clothes and all. When Sue was ready, Nana helped her get dried off and into bed. Hours later, Tobey got up to find something to eat and saw Nana was still in Sue's room talking to her. He lost his appetite and kicked Sid's bunk hard and on purpose on his way back up to his own.

"What? I'm not asleep . . ." Sid answered.

"Neither is Sue. She and Nana are still talking. How can you still be defending Will?"

"I'm not – I was lying here quietly trying to go to sleep, but that's not likely to happen tonight." Sid answered sarcastically.

"No, not this second Sid, when we were behind that grocery store and you saw Sue's condition, you were holding her and you knew what they did to her, but you still tried to defend Will."

"I tried to explain to you before - when I got there, Will was getting ready to hit Spike from behind with a board. It looked like he was going to try to stop him alone."

"Well that's just lovely, but he shoulda been a little faster, and stopped him before they hurt her. I will never forgive him."

"I never wanted to split up in the first place. But you're right. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to Sue, or to you Tobey. Those guys wouldn't have ever even known you guys existed – except for my butting in on something I couldn't fix anyway. I made you targets, and I am so sorry for that – I don't think I can ever fix this."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana didn't make any of them go to school on Tuesday. Tobey and Sid were already in the dining room when Sue came down. It was obvious on first glance that she was dressing in many more layers than usual, and nothing was even close to the same color. Three layers at least of untucked shirt tails hung down around her hips and she had a skirt on, with shorts underneath and pants on under the shorts. Even her hair was just pulled back in a ponytail that hung loosely down her back. Breakfast was very quiet, only saying what they had to. "Pass the milk." and similar utilitarian requests.

Mr. Wu came stomping through through the dining room and they all three cringed and tried to make themselves smaller. He stopped, staring at Sue.

"No school huh? Mom told me you are all hurt or sick or something again. What do you do that you all get hurt at once all the time? I hope you will at least be making your deliveries tonight."

Tobey bravely answered him. "Yes Mr. Wu. At least I will be – not sure about Sid."

Sue spoke up for the first time that morning. "I will make deliveries. You won't be going out alone Tobey, right Sid?"

Mr. Wu interrupted, "Fine Sue, just make sure you wear something that doesn't make you look like a hobo – what came over you when you got dressed this morning – your 'inner' bag lady'?"

Tears well up in Sue's eyes and Tobey saw she was crying before she jumped up and ran to her room. Tobey jumped up and followed her. Sid jumped up and screamed at Mr. Wu, "Who are you to judge how she dresses? You don't know what she's been through, or what her reasons might be for doing anything she does! You don't know anything about her – or any of us!"

Mr. Wu started to yell back, but really knew Sid was right. Mei Hua had not told him exactly what happened to them.

"Tell Sue I'm sorry. She can wear what ever she wants until I post an employee dress code."

Mr. Wu went to the kitchen where Barney was working. He was embarrassed and being embarrassed made him angry and he started to take it out on Barney. Sid could hear him yelling at Barney from the dining room as he stomped to Sue's room. "Sorry Barney."

Sid found his sister in her room, sitting on her bed, sobbing into Tobey's shirt. Tobey had his arms around her with the top of her head under his chin. He looked sad and angry at the same time when he looked up at Sid.

"Mr. Wu told me to tell you that he's sorry and you can wear what ever you want on deliveries . . . that's all."

The message delivered, Sid backed out of Sue's room, across the hall and against the wall before he slid down to sit on the floor with his arms crossed over his stomach and his forehead on his knees.

Nana came around the corner with three of her books planning to study in her room and tossed them on the floor when she saw Sid.

"Whats wrong Sid? Are you in pain?"

Without looking up he pointed in Sue's room. The door was still open and Nana saw Sue sobbing into Tobey's shirt. "What happened?"

"Mr. Wu yelled at her."

"Why?"

"Told her she looks like a hobo and to not come dressed like that to work, but he apologized already, sort of. Now he's in the kitchen yelling at Barney and making up a dress code."

Nana frowned and got up slowly, planning her son's demise. "I will be right back."

"Sue, do you want to lie down for a while?" Tobey offered.

Sue nodded, unable to speak she was so choked up with tears. Tobey guided her to stand up and pulled the bedspread off the bed for her. She lie back down on top of the blankets and he took her shoes off for her. Tobey was worried and asked as kindly as he could. "Do you want to take off a layer? You'll get too hot." She wrapped her arms around herself and rolled toward the wall.

"Sorry Sue. I'll come back to check on you if you want." Tobey put his hands in his pockets and went toward the door.

"Tobey, stay with me . . . please?"

He went back in and sat on the edge of her bed. She put her hand back and found his hand to hold.

Sid watched them, still sitting on the floor across the hall. Lunch deliveries would start soon if Mr. Wu decided to accept them and he knew he would since they were home from school and could start work early as far as he was concerned.

Sid wasn't the only one who worried about how deliveries would go. Sue said she was going, but she was scared half to death to even think about going out of her room.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

From the time they started, either Sid or Tobey stayed with Sue. They could tell she was very nervous and didn't let her out of their sight for an instant all afternoon. The boys got even more protective over her after dark. They all three stayed together. Sid even went up to the door with her when she made her deliveries.

For what they hoped would be the last deliveries, Mr. Wu called to tell them a big order was to go to the local all night gym and it was a rush. Tobey knew Sid's side was hurting him after riding for so long and running up and down a lot of stairs and Sue kept holding her head in her hands like she had a headache so he volunteered and took off for Wu's before they could argue with him.

Sid and Sue delivered the last two orders they had together and went to the spot where Tobey said he would meet them. Sid watched Tobey's GPS the whole time they waited. The relief Sid and Sue felt when Tobey rode around the corner and they could see him was so great, Sue got tears in her eyes.

"Sid, when will this be over? I can't stand being so emotional all the time."

"I don't know Sue, I think Nana would say to not fight it, to accept it and stuff. You have every right to feel like you do. If you want to stop and just have a hug and cry for a while, just say so. We all understand."

"Except maybe for Mr. Wu." Sue added.

"Except Mr. Wu what?" Tobey only caught the last part of their conversation.

"Mr. Wu doesn't understand us."

"You're right. I don't think he was ever younger than thirty."

"Nana must have cooked him up from a recipe and accidentally put in sour grapes."

Sue smiled weakly at Tobey's theory. "Come on guys, we should be getting back."

They quietly rode home together and Nana had them to straight to bed. She checked on them several times during the night, but other than Tobey talking in his sleep a few times everything stayed quiet.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana didn't make them go to school on Wednesday either. After meditation Nana spoke to them all for a while and brightened their day by telling them she was considering home schooling them for the remainder of their high school education. Tobey especially liked the sound of that. Then she let them have breakfast and had one on one chats with them in the garden. They skipped most of their training, only following Nana in a short sequence of yoga and tai chi movements and stretches.

Deliveries went better that afternoon, but they all three still stuck close together. When they were on their way home after the last deliveries of the night, Sid got a call. After he hung up, Tobey asked, "Who is calling you this late?"

"Wrong number."

Tobey and Sue looked at each other and Tobey shrugged as they continued on. Before they went another block, Sid stopped, leaned over his handlebars and pressed on the bandage covering his side.

"Hey Sid, are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little sore – probably tired, but I have something I have to do – I will catch up to you at Wu's." He rode off without another word.

Sue and Tobey watched him go. "What do you think Sid might have to do this time of night?

"Especially when he just said he was tired and sore."

"After that phone call, only one thing I can think of."

"Will?"

"Or Spike."

"Or both."

"Can you get home okay Sue? Wait with Ms. Thompson in the bookstore and call Nana to meet you. I'm going after Sid."

"No way, not alone."

"No way Sue! You don't need to be running into Spike or any of those jerks, especially . . ."

"Forget it Tobey. He's my brother and I will protect him no matter what. We have to stick together! I'm going too."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Will Plays Too Real 5

By CrystalQuirt

Sid's friend, Will has joined a 'bad crowd' and gets Sid to join in too. Their new friends are a gang of older teens and young adults with a leader named Spike. Sid sees right away that Spike and his friends are bad news, but hangs around to try and convince Will how dangerous they are. Sid puts himself and his family in danger trying to save Will.

Violence, mild language, scary situations.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid went to Spike's aunt's house on Moth Street. Will told him during the late phone call that Spike's aunt was out of town and the gang was hanging out there. Will called because he wanted Sid to come pick him up. He was planning to sneak away and catch a ride on Sid's bike to get home.

From half a block away he could see the dark green house. The single garage door was at street level and the first floor of the home was above it, with steps going up to a small porch above the garage. The porch had a solid wall made from dark green marble that went across the front of the porch. A shorter wall went down the street side of the steps.

The gang members sat on the porch high above the street and Sid could already see that they were all there. Spike and Hammer had already seen him coming and pointed at him. They stood up and Spike leaned out over the wall with a beer in his hand to be sure Sid saw him.

Sid saw all he needed to see before that. "Will is still with them! That jerk! He was supposed to leave so I could pick him up from the corner."

Spike held up his beer toward Will like he was making a toast. "Awesome, Will your friend is finally coming to join us! Go greet him!"

"No Sid! Never mind, just go on by!" But Will whispered so no one, including Sid could hear him as he ran down the steps. Sid let his bike fall over on the sidewalk and dropped his helmet with it. He headed for the steps to meet him. Will got down to him before he started up the twenty-three steps that went up to the porch. "Shhhhh - Sid – you have to get out of here! They are drunk and even stupider than usual!"

"Then what are you still doing here? I came to get you – and you are leaving."

"No, I can't leave, I . . ."

"What? Are you afraid of them?"

Will looked back up nervously and nodded. Spike was so drunk he was walking along the marble wall, but bent over because the roof wasn't high enough for him to stand up straight. He yelled a little louder than necessary, "What are you two talking about down there? Get up here now – you're missing all the fun."

"You have a weird idea about what fun is Spike. It's late, I came to get Will to take him home."

"You're not leaving – the party is just getting started."

Spike jumped off the railing and landed near the top of the steps. When his feet hit the ground, his hand came up with a gun pointed at Will.

"Get up here, we want to party with you . . . and you can teach me some of that kicking stuff you do." He was slurring his speech-drunk and started waving the gun around. Sid noticed right away that the gun looked strange when it flashed in the moonlight. He looked harder and could see the gun had a silencer on it.

When Sid tried to take Will away, Spike got suddenly serious and pointed the gun straight at Will's head. Sid couldn't see a way out of it right then, but figured the guy was so drunk he could disarm him soon and then they could get out of there.

Sid and Will walked slowly up the steps and when they got close enough Spike got behind them and put his arms around their shoulders like he was welcoming old friends. He rested the side of the gun on Will's shoulder and touched his jaw with the end of the silencer. Will gritted his teeth and forced himself not to react, afraid the gun would go off in the drunk guy's hand.

Runt, Twitter, Hammer, Britney and the guy that Sid rode the motorcycle with, Snake, were all packed on the small porch drinking beer. There were no furnishings except a 'welcome' mat. Sid thought Will was the only one that looked like he hadn't been drinking and he didn't smell like beer either. Sid thought him not drinking was an extra good thing since they may have to run or ride the bike together and he would have to carry him if he was drunk.

As soon as Spike let go of them, Will quietly moved into the corner, and looked as trapped as he felt. Sid stood with his fists clenched, thinking about how to get them out of this. Britney wiggled up to Sid and made drunken-cigarette-stinking-cooing noises close to his face. He coughed from her breath and tried to turn away. In her drunken state, her hand went straight for his crotch. Sid cried out "Hey!" and pushed her hand away.

"No! Still not interested."

She looked disappointed. Spike noticed what had happened.

"What Sid, my girl not good enough for you?"

"No, not good enough! I don't want her near me. She smells awful. Her teeth are tobacco colored and her skin already looks like she is forty years old." Sid looked at her and gave her his best insult, "Hey doll, the tobacco and beer is not aging you well." Sid was trying to start a fight with Spike and he succeeded.

Spike pulled back his fist and took a swing at Sid, which he blocked easily, but now Runt had a gun pressed to Sid's neck from behind. Will cried, "Sid! STOP!" Sid froze and Spike punched him in the stomach. Way too close to his wound where he had just had stitches, Sid doubled over from the pain and went to his knees. "Well, that fight was shorter than I meant for it to be." he mumbled.

The group broke out in laughter for some reason, Sid guessed, "You must think causing others pain is fun." Sid glared at Will who's eyes were as big as a deer's eyes in headlights he was so scared. When Will saw Sid on his hands and knees, he finally got brave enough to go to him.

Will took Sid's arm and helped him to his feet, expecting the others to at least tease him, maybe beat him up for helping him. But the drunken people on the porch found something else to occupy them. They were leaning along the wall, all looking in the same direction down in the street. Sid and Will took the chance to make their way down the steps.

Sid stopped when he heard Spike say something about a 'zebra' coming toward them. His heart came up into his throat.

"Oh no - he didn't follow me did he? . . . And Sue?"

Before Sid could even get to the railing to look down to the street where the others were looking, Spike leaned over the railing, yelled 'ZEBRA SEASON' and fired his gun. It made a soft sound because of the silencer – but was every bit as deadly as a loud gunshot.

Sid cried "No" and tried to go to the edge to look down, Will right behind him, but they accidentally alerted the others to where they were. Hammer ran down the steps and grabbed Will as he turned to run; Runt threatened Will with his gun and Sid reluctantly put his hands up. Twitter and Snake grabbed Sid's arms and twisted them behind his back. Spike fired his gun over the railing again and again, yelling, "Look out! . . . Out of the way! . . . Incoming! . . . Get down!" and with the silencer on the gun, no one in their houses heard the shots. Only the drunk moron's loud voices which the neighbors ignored since they've heard them before.

Sid struggled and begged Spike to stop shooting, but only got Runt's gun pressed against his cheek. He didn't know if Sue and Tobey had been shot or not. He prayed that they had gotten down in time. Spike was drunk his aim should be off.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Coming toward the green house, Tobey was lying back on his bicycle seat with his arms behind his head steering with his feet. He and Sue were coasting along slowly watching for Sid or Sid's bike – any sign of where he went. Just as they saw Sid's bike ahead of them on the sidewalk, they heard someone yell 'zebra season'.

Tobey suddenly cried out, grabbed low on his stomach, at his belt line and fell off. He landed face down on the asphalt groaning and his bike fell over on him. Not realizing he had been shot, Sue teased him as she turned to go back to see if he needed help getting up.

"Tobey, were you trick riding?" She saw his bike on top of him and hurried. "Tobey? We're supposed to be looking for Sid . . . Did you hurt yourself this time? Is it your chest?"

She heard the jerks yelling again from the porch across the street and saw who they were. "Crap, they saw us. Tobey lets move on, but we'll be back now that we know where Sid is."

Sue lifted Tobey's bike off of him and he still didn't roll over or even look up at her. He whined with his teeth clenched both hands under his body holding his stomach. "Come on Tobey, we found Sid and those jerks."

"Lookout!" Came from the green house.

Sue felt a burning pain in her arm near her shoulder, "Ow" she almost fell on Tobey, but caught herself and looked at her arm. "I'm, Bleeding! What the?" She looked at her arm again and looked up at Spike and saw the gun!

"Guns! Their shooting at us!"

"Out of the way!" The bark on a baby tree right next to Sue, exploded as the next bullet hit it.

"Oh no!" Sue got as low as she could and grabbed Tobey under his arms. He screamed through his teeth as Sue dragged him over to the closest cover. She pulled him up on the bottom steps in front of a light blue house nearby. She made sure she had Tobey's legs out of sight and lie flat next to him to be sure she was low enough. They were behind a thick, but low wall that looked like it had been carved out of real stone. They layout was just like the green house where the gang was on the porch and right across the street! If Sue rose up just a little bit, she could see them looking down at her from the porch.

"Incoming!" After Spike yelled that time she could hear them laughing.

That shot missed too and chunks of cinder block exploded from the wall above them. Tobey startled when that shot hit and pushed himself up on one elbow. "My stomach feels like it's on fire! What's going on Sue?" As he tightened his abdominal muscles to look at his stomach, blood squished out between his fingers from his wound.

"Ow! Sue! I'm bleeding! What do I do?" Panicked, he tried to roll over to get up.

Spike yelled "Get down!" before he shot again. It sounded like he was telling Tobey what to do.

That bullet hit the garage door next to them and Tobey tried to crawl away. "No! Tobey, stay down! You've been shot - hold still - they are still shooting." Scared, Tobey cried out and hugged Sue to pull her down too. "But I don't hear any guns." Tobey groaned.

"Just believe me and the hole in your gut Tobey, and let me up." He let go of her. She raised up just enough to peek over the low stone wall and he saw her arm. "Sue, your bleeding too!"

"I know, I'm okay – just nicked me."

"This just hasn't been our week." Tobey moaned and closed his eyes.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Hahaha, if I wasn't so s'runk I would have dot 'em both dead." Spike laughed.

Runt had turned away from their 'guests' to watch the action. Sid pulled away from the Snake and Twitter and looked over the railing before they could stop him. He saw Sue and Tobey's bikes in the street and saw a glimpse of Sue hiding on someones steps and turned to run down to the street.

Spike pulled him back by his shirt and when Sid turned to face palm him, he got hit in the forehead with the butt of the gun. It knocked him senseless for a few seconds, but not out. "You just shot my friends you jerk! Let me go help them!"

"No, I didn't shoot your friends – I just shot a zebra. A tall, two legged zebra with black and white hair." loud drunken laughter followed.

Spike and the other two pushed Will and Sid into the house at gunpoint. Inside they made them sit on the floor. Sid's head and stomach hurt and he couldn't argue much. He leaned against the wall. Will sat next to him, saying he was sorry over and over almost like he was chanting. Sid ignored Will and watched Spike, just waiting for his chance to get the gun away from him.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The owner of the steps Tobey was bleeding on heard voices and groaning. He turned on the porch light and came out to see what was going on. When he saw them, he recognized them right away. "Sue, Tobey? What's going on?"

"Mr. Wong! Turn the light off! You will give them better targets if they're still looking for something to shoot at." Mr. Wong reached back inside and turned the light out before he ran down the steps to Sue.

"Give who more targets, whats wrong? . . . Tobey?"

"Stay down!" Mr. Wong did as she said and sat down on the steps. "Down lower." He lie back as she continued, "Some jerk across the street just shot Tobey as we rode by on our bikes and now they have my brother and his friend held hostage in that house across the street.

"Oh no kids! What can I do to help? Did you say Tobey's been shot?" Mr. Wong raised up enough he saw the front of Tobey's shirt was darkened with blood. "Oh no, poor kid! I will call for help!" Mr, Wong touched Tobey's shoulder trying to be comforting.

"Tobey! Will you be okay if I leave you here a minute? Let Mr. Wong help you."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to leave! What are you going to do?"

"Mr. Wong, please call for help and stay with Tobey for me, I have to go help my brother and remember, stay down!"

"Well okay, but you should wait for help I will call 911 – you might be . . ."

Too late she was already running across the street. "Well I guess they all went inside," she whispered as she ran into the narrow space between the two houses. Using her hands and feet she spider-walked up the narrow space between the walls of the two houses and disappeared on the roof.

"Tobey let me take you in the house!" Mr. Wong looked at Tobey's wound more closely and Tobey's fast, shallow breathing and thought he better get him in and warmed up until help would come.

"No, I'll be fine here! Please Mr. Wong just call for help before Sid and Sue are hurt!"

After Mr. Wong left to get his phone and he thought he was alone, Tobey groaned loudly revealing just how badly he hurt inside and how upset he was. His best friends, his family was in terrible danger and he could do nothing to help them. He whined and bit his lip when he tried to roll over and rise to try and see across the street.

Only one person heard Tobey's cries of pain and saw him holding his side trying to stop the bleeding by himself. Pale blue eyes glinted evilly in the darkness.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Mr. Wong called the police and an ambulance from inside and when he came back out with the phone dialing someone else, Tobey was gone!

"Tobey? Where'd you go boy? . . . No answer on Mei Hua's cell phone!" He hung up and re dialed Wu's Garden, I know Mr. Wu lives there – they only closed a little while ago! They should still be there!

Mr. Wong dropped the blanket he had brought out for Tobey on the porch and waited impatiently for an answer at Wu's Garden. All that was left of the injured teen was a few large drops of blood on the steps and he wasn't sure what to do. He sat down above the blood just as Mr. Wu answered. Only Mr. Wu didn't say hello right away; he was cussing at Barney for not answering the phone fast enough and Mr. Wong could hear everything.

"But Dad – its after midnight – we're closed!"

"Any time, night or day – if someone wants food we are here! We should try being open twenty four hours again!"

Then finally, into the phone Mr. Wu forced a 'sweet' voice, "How may I help you?" He was still pushing Barney around, trying to get him to mop faster.

"Mr. Wu, I'm Mr. Wong on Moth Street! One of your kids, Tobey has been shot, and your other two kids went after the bad guys and when I went in the house to call you, Tobey disappeared – he must be wandering around dazed or worse, gone after his friends!"

Calvin never stopped looking angry and he forgot about being sweet and helpful too. "What was that? You want Tobey to bring you how many order's of Shallots and Moo Goo Gai Pan? . . . I swear I will fire all these kids – they keep disappearing on me! They should have been home already."

Now Calvin was bothering Barney about putting the rice away correctly and really hadn't heard a word Mr. Wong said.

"Dad, I've done this like every day for years!"

"I don't want to order! Your kids – Sid, Sue and Tobey are in trouble!" Mr. Wong yelled so loudly into the phone that even Barney heard him.

"You bet they are in trouble. I will get your order to you as soon as I can find one of them Mr Wong. I'm note sure about the shallots though." Mr. Wu hung up the phone!

All Mr. Wu heard was that his delivery kids should be trouble, and he vowed to punish them severely when they got home. Barney questioned him about what Mr. Wong said, and his dad just yelled impatiently at him.

As soon as he could get away from Mr. Wu, Barney ran upstairs to tell Nana what he heard.

"Nana! I couldn't hear everything, but it sounds like Sid, Sue and Tobey are having some kind of trouble on Moth Street. It sounded like Mr. Wong on the phone, but Dad is mad and wouldn't listen."

"I will take care of Calvin later." Nana grabbed her bag and left.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Near the center of the house, Sue found an open area in the roof that was like an outside room. It was built that way so light could come into an internal room and there was one small window on one side with a drain in the bottom for rain. Sue gracefully and silently lowered herself down, placing her feet on either side of the drain. The window was open, but small and Sue put a leg through and nearly fold her slim body in half to get through.

Silently she moved out of the tiny bathroom where she found herself over to the top of the stairs. She could hear Sid and the others downstairs, it sounded like they were right at the bottom of the steps. 'Well, I know there is at least one gun so how am I going to save them?'

Sue heard Sid cry out like he was in pain and couldn't help, but peek downstairs. They had tied her brother up and were dragging him back out on the porch. She stood still as a stature and listened. 'Spike is talking about me! He wants Sid to call me . . . No! I can't let them touch me again.' Sue peeked downstairs one more time as she blinked tears out of her eyes and her hands started shaking. 'How will I save them? Even if they had no guns . . . I couldn't beat them before when they had no guns. And now there are more of them than there were behind the grocery store.'

'Shit! This is terrible. I don't know if I can do this' She wiped tears out of her eyes again and peeked down. The front door was still open and Runt had followed them out on the porch. He had his gun out waving it around and threatening Sid again if he didn't call Sue. His gun had no silencer on it.

'I can do this! I have to save Sid, and Will too. Even Will doesn't deserve this, even though he's a dumb-ass.' Sue clenched her teeth and took one more peek down at them.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Hammer was nervous and had been been staring at Sid since they brought him inside. Like he suddenly and an idea he spoke to Spike. "We know what Sid can do, lets not take any chances."

"I don't care what you guys do, just don't make me spill my beer."

Runt held the gun on Sid as Hammer pulled him away from the wall by his leg. Sid yelled angrily, "Take it easy!"

"Shut up!" Hammer rolled him over and and pushed him down on his stomach with one arm twisted up behind his back. "Ow, Stop it! I'm not fighting you - yet."

"Yeah, and we're making sure you don't get a chance to fight us." Sid reluctantly cooperated, watching the gun that was pointed at him. He exhaled loudly as they tied his arms behind his back with tape they found in the kitchen. Now it was going to be a little harder to get the gun. Hammer held Sid's legs while Runt taped his ankles together too.

Will though he would be next and scooted away a little farther away down the wall, but they ignored him. It was Spike's turn to have an idea and he told Runt watch Will while Snake and Hammer pulled Sid up by his arms and dragged him back out on the porch.

Sid growled, "Grrrr, you're pulling my arms off!"

"I know I saw her down there Sid with the zebra; get your sister up here. I want to party with her again. You interrupted our date the last time."

If Sid could have made Spike's head explode with the power of his mind right then, he would have. "I'm sure they're gone by now and even if they aren't, she will rip your head off this time, forget it!"

"Scream boy, scream and make that girl come over here!" They twisted Sid's bound arms up tighter behind his back.

Through gritted teeth he threatened, "No! I won't call her over here! You better leave her alone!"

The police poured onto the scene and broke up Spike's fun with Sid. The street was blocked off in both directions very quickly and they used a bull horn to tell everyone to stay in their homes when neighbors started to wake up and wander out.

Spike thought Tobey and Sue were still hiding on the steps and took a couple of shots. Runt shot too at the police cars. Mr. Wong still on his porch, ducked down lower behind the marble wall praying for Sid, Sue and Tobey.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Mr. Wong had no way of knowing that leaving wasn't Tobey's idea. Tobey has his eyes shut and didn't even see Kong Li until it was too late. The villain put his hand over Tobey's mouth so he couldn't scream as he picked him up with is arm around his chest and dragged him off the steps.

Tobey fought weakly, but couldn't even land a good hit with his elbow. He moaned and the pain of being moved so roughly brought tears to his eyes. Kong Li dragged him past the neighboring house and into the alley.

"Hold still Son. Fighting me will only make you bleed more."

Tobey turned his head quickly and got Kong Li's hand off. "Stop calling me Son! Even if you are my father by blood – you didn't raise me! Sid said you were nothing but a sperm donor!"

Kong Li ignored him and forced him to lie down on his back. He kept a knee on Tobey's chest to hold him down. Tobey still covered his wound with one hand while he pounded as hard as he could on Kong Li's knee.

Kong Li used one hand to dig through a bag of magical ingredients concealed under his cape and covered Tobey's mouth again with the other hand. Tobey tried to push his hand away and kept mumbling between his fingers.

Kong Li mumbled too as he mixed a liquid and two powder's of some kind in a vial. "Damn that Sue - just running off to let you bleed to death."

Tobey got his mouth uncovered again. "I was fine - Sue had to go save Sid!"

"And where is your precious Nana now? Why isn't she watching you?"

"What?" Tobey was confused by this weird behavior. To be honest, Kong Li was feeling a little confused too. Seeing Tobey lying alone; injured and bleeding stirred something in him.

Tobey pressed his lips tight closed and turned his head when Kong Li tried to give him a sip from the bottle he just mixed up. Kong Li held Tobey's nose to keep his head still and dropped five drops on Tobey's lips. When he opened his mouth to breath, most of it ran in.

"Its okay Tobey, it will help you recover, you will feel stronger at least for a while and you don't have to swallow, it will be absorbed through your skin and is absorbed faster from in your mouth."

"What do you mean it will help? Last time I saw you you tried to kill me! The last twenty-six times I saw you, you tried to kill me!"

"Just shut up. Maybe I want to save the pleasure of getting rid of you for myself, and not some punk kids with guns." Kong Li pushed Tobey's shirt up so he could see the wound. The bullet hole was small, but still bleeding more than he thought it would be.

"The bullet must have hit your liver, or an artery or something."

"How would you know? Just let me go – Nana's on her way."

Paying no attention to Tobey's weak demands, Kong Li took his knee off of him and rolled him over so he could see his back. Being moved like that hurt him so bad he arched his back and screamed. Kong Li calmly observed. "No exit wound. The bullet is inside somewhere."

"Please let me go! I'm having a bad enough day without you making it worse Kong Li." When Kong Li pulled on his hip and shoulder to lie on his back again. Tobey put his arms up in front of his face like he was in any position to protect himself. Surprisingly Kong Li smiled at him, and not one of those evil smiles. "Maybe you will understand if you have a child one day." Kong Li said quietly.

He put his knee across Tobey's thighs to hold him down this time. Kong Li took a wide mouth jar with something orange in it out of his bag, put a large black iron ring on his middle finger and dunked his hand and the ring in the orange liquid.

"I truly am sorry Tobey, but this is really gonna hurt."

Tobey was too weak to struggle very hard, but he tried to get away. He started breathing faster and whined not knowing what Kong Li was going to do that would hurt.

When he took his hand out of the jar, the orange stuff glowed and flowed like living energy around his hand and especially the ring. Tobey held his breath and whimpered a little as Kong Li held the glowing ring over the bullet hole. The glow got brighter and Tobey gritted his teeth and put his head back whining loudly. "It hurts!"

"Told you it would."

Tobey arched his back and dug his fingers into the gravel. A bulge grew under the bullet wound and with a sound like a popping cork the bullet flew out of his belly and stuck to the ring.

Siren's pulling up from all directions around the block drowned out Tobey's screams. Blood gushed out of the wound. Kong Li covered it with a clean handkerchief and leaned on Tobey's abdomen, near his bellybutton hard. Tobey threw his head back in the gravel and screamed again.

"Easy son. We have to stop the bleeding."

Tobey panted, "WE? What do you mean? Since when do you care? How do I know you aren't trying to take my guts out for some recipe?"

Kong Li ignored him. He held the handkerchief in place with one hand and reached into his cloak for another small jar. After a minute he took the handkerchief away and got a glob of the mixture out of the jar. The mixture was very thick and got even thicker once it was on his finger like a paste. The glob of the paste was made from at least one magic herb. It fell from Kong Li's finger and sat in the center of the bullet hole. Then Kong Li warned him, "Hold on Tobey this is really gonna hurt too."

Totally believing Kong Li about the hurting, Tobey pressed on the ground with both hands like he was going to scoot away, but he was too weak to go anywhere with Kong Li holding his legs down. Tobey screamed through gritted teeth as Kong Li's finger pushed the wad of paste deep into the wound. When his finger came out, the bleeding stopped immediately. Tobey was panting very fast through his mouth, unable to talk.

Kong Li sat back like he was tired. "There, now my son, the bullet is out and you won't lose any more blood. If Mei Hua still has a brain in her head, she will be able to take care of you to finish your healing. Be careful huh?"

Kong Li covered Tobey's eyes with his hand to make him close them. Tobey lie still breathing very fast, not trusting Kong Li enough to want to close his eyes with him near. He also did not completely understand what had just happened. When he opened his eyes again, Kong Li was gone.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Shit! Spike - the cops! I told you we should have gotten out of here when we could."

"You didn't tell me anything Runt!"

"Help- Help- They shot my friends!" Sid screamed at the police. Spike punched him in the stomach. Snake and Twitter pulled Sid back inside the house and threw him down against the wall. Sid landed face down, across Will's legs. "Sid? Oh man – what did they do to you?" Will helped him sit up and when no one was looking started trying to tear the tape around Sid's wrists. "Sid – this tape has string in it – some kind of shipping tape. I can't tear it with my fingers."

"I have a pocket knife, front pocket." Sid whispered. Sid leaned back so Will could get his fingers into his tight pocket. He pulled out Sid's red swiss army knife and opened it. He didn't realize Britney was watching him from the next room. She came out and spoke loudly to be sure the others would hear.

"What's that Will? You're trying to free our guest? That isn't cool man. I kinda like him being tied up."

Twitter and Hammer started toward him to take the knife away and punish him. But to their surprise, Will stood up, with the knife held in front of him threatening them.

"That's pretty stupid Will. Bringing a knife to a gun fight." Runt pointed his gun at Sid.

Twitter told Runt, "Back off dude. I want to take care of this." He got in front of Will prodding him with his hands. Will swung the little pocket knife blade at his hand that was closest and Twitter grabbed his wrist. Will dropped the knife but leaned into him; one arm under the throat of the taller guy, his clenched fist made contact with Twitter's stomach.

Surprised Twitter yelled as he fell back, Will landed on top of him fighting like a wild animal. Sid struggle to get free and help him but had no luck. Twitter yelled again as Will punched him in the jaw. Snake saw enough and kicked Will under his chest. He rolled off of the guy and onto his back holding his chest and trying to catch his breath.

They heard the police outside shouting their demands through the bullhorn and Runt went out on the porch and fired off a couple more shots thinking that would keep the police away. And he was right, at least for a moment. With Runt out on the porch Sue thought this was the best chance she was going to get.

Snake pulled Will back over beside Sid by his shirt and dropped him. Will rolled onto his back again and looked up at Sid. "I'm sorry Sid – I tried.

When Spike, Snake Twitter and Hammer were watching Runt shoot at the police and laughing. Britney had gone back into the kitchen and was looking through the refrigerator, not impressed with what the boys were doing. Spike suddenly fell back and when the others turned, there was Sue standing before them in her dragon stance.

Sid gasped – frightened out of his wits and yelled at her, "Sue No! They have guns!"

Before Sid could even finish saying a short word like 'guns', Sue had her foot planted in Twitter's face as she jumped over him. She somersaulted in the air and landed by the door. She slammed it and locked it to keep Runt out. She heard him yelling and cussing through the door. Spike got up with his gun in his hand and Sue kicked his hand so hard the gun flew down the hall. When it landed it went off and made everyone take cover, except Sue.

Sue flattened Hammer with a flip over her shoulder and a chop to his neck. Spike wobbled as he stood up, "Yay Sweet Cheeks, you finally came to join the party." Spike was the next to come out from behind cover.

When Twitter charged her from behind, Sue put him down with an elbow to the nose never taking her eyes of of Spike. Snake started to attack her, but Sid brought his bound legs up and tripped him as he went by. "Thanks Bro." Sue smiled but she looked a little shaky and he was very worried about her. He also saw Tobey wasn't with her.

Snake jumped up and pulled Sid into the living room before he kicked Sid's legs for tripping him. Sid brought his legs up and moaned. Spike stepped in front of Sue and prevented her from going to help Sid. Spike tried to go down the hall after the gun, but Sue blocked his way with a palm to his face.

Spike shook it off and landed a punch in Sue's wound on her arm. Sue gritted her teeth and took a wobbly step back. He kept coming and got her in a bear hug. Sue panicked as he pushed her down on a bench built into the wall under the steps. Tears came to her eyes as she struggled ineffectively. Sid cried, "Sue! No! Dammit – leave her alone!" and Snake kicked him in the head for yelling. Sid stopped moving, but he wasn't out. He watched as Spike kissed Sue's neck.

Sue took a deep breath and the expression on her face changed completely. With a wicked smile, Sue brought the reciever up off of the phone next to the bench and hit the spikes on top of his head with it! As he got off of her, she stood up and stomped on his foot. To finish the combination, she kneed him in the nuts and punched him in the stomach in two graceful moves. Spike took a step back, but Snake was right there ready to help him. "I'll help you with her Spike!"

"I don't need help with her." Spike took another step toward her and she knocked him back with a round kick. Snake grabbed her from behind and Sue screamed angrily.

Out of nowhere, a large vase hit Snake in the back of his head, followed by the heal of a gray shoe to his temple. Snake went down and Tobey landed over him in his snake stance.

Sue cried, "Tobey! You're okay!" He smiled at her, but pointed at Spike to get her attention back on her opponent. Tobey started for Sid, but stopped short. He winced and bent over holding his stomach next to his belt buckle. Sid knew right away that he must have been shot after all. "Tobey, sit down."

"No Sid, I have to help Sue!"

Sue was ready for Spike when he got to her. A dragon kick to his stomach made him bend toward her like he was bowing. She grabbed the phone book off the small table where she found the phone and brought it down over his head so hard, the spikes in his scalp jabbed all the way through all of the yellow and white pages.

"Ow! MY HEAD!" He screamed and fell on his face. He lie on the floor crying and feebly trying to push the phone book off of his head. Sue ran out on the porch with her arms up and screamed, "They're down – help us!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Will Plays Too Real 6

From chappy 5  
"I don't need help with her." Spike took another step toward her and she knocked him back with a round kick. Snake grabbed her from behind and Sue screamed angrily.

Out of nowhere, a large vase hit Snake in the back of his head, followed by the heal of a gray shoe to his temple. Snake went down and Tobey landed over him in his snake stance.

Sue cried, "Tobey! You're okay!" He smiled at her, but pointed at Spike to get her attention back on her opponent. Tobey started for Sid, but stopped short. He winced and bent over holding his stomach next to his belt buckle. Sid knew right away that he must have been shot after all. "Tobey, sit down."

"No Sid, I have to help Sue!"

Sue was ready for Spike when he got to her. A dragon kick to his stomach made him bend toward her like he was bowing. She grabbed the phone book off the small table where she found the phone and brought it down over his head so hard, the spikes in his scalp jabbed all the way through all of the yellow and white pages.

"Ow! MY HEAD!" He screamed and fell on his face. He lie on the floor crying and feebly trying to push the phone book off of his head.

Sue ran out on the porch with her arms up and screamed, "They're down – help us!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Tobey continued . . .

Will Plays Too Real 6 By CrystalQuirt  
Sid's friend, Will has joined a 'bad crowd' and gets Sid to join in too. Their new friends are a gang of older teens and young adults with a leader named Spike. Sid sees right away that Spike and his friends are bad news, but hangs around to try and convince Will how dangerous they are. Sid puts himself and his family in danger trying to save Will.  
Violence, mild language, scary situations.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
When Sue saw that the police officers were coming toward the house, she ran back in and left the door open.

The police came up the steps slowly with guns drawn, not sure what was going on.

Tobey was leaning against the wall holding his wound near his belt buckle with both hands. He weakly put one hand up at least when the police came in and ordered everyone to show their hands. All that kicking he did to take down Snake made his wound feel like it was on fire again, but Kong Li's treatment was still working to keep him from bleeding.

Sue got her own knife out and ran to her brother to cut the tape off his hands and feet. "Are you alright Sid?"

"No, I think my stitches got pulled out."

"Oh **** Sid." Sue made him roll onto his back so she could see his stab wound. She untucked his shirt and pulled it up. "You're bleeding again – I don't think it's bad – lie still." To cover his wound it took a big wad of facial tissue out of a box on the coffee table next to them.

The police started handcuffing anyone who wasn't Sid, Sue or Tobey, including Will.

Tobey smiled mischievously through his pain as an officer handcuffed Spike with the phone book still stuck on the spikes in his head.

Sid looked around Sue while she kept pressure on his wound and saw Will lying on his stomach being handcuffed. "Hey! Officer - not Will, this wasn't his idea and be careful with him! He might be injured!"

"Its okay Sid, I was here and like you said, I couldn't stop them."

"But Officer! Will tried to save me! I only came here 'cause he wanted me to help him get away from these guys!"

"We will have questions for all of you so we can sort this out. Nobody go anywhere!"

Tobey groaned softly and slid down the wall, "Ow, it still hurts."

"Tobey!" Sue ran to him with Sid following a little more slowly. Sue looked at Tobey's abdomen to see if the wound was still bleeding. It wasn't, but his clothes were soaked with blood. The officer saw all the blood and asked, "What's wrong with that one?"

"He was shot when we first got here! I don't know how he was able to fight with us just now."

"I had to help you Sue! We have to stick together right?"

The officer put his hand up to his shoulder, pinched the button on his radio and reported, "The scene is secure, we have injured – send the paramedics up." Before the officer was finished on the radio, Nana appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and the officer asked her, "How did you get in here?"

"Through the kitchen."

Sid looked around and noticed Britney was not among them. He asked Nana, "Did you see anyone else - there was a girl."

Nana jumped over handcuffed punks on her way to her kids, her herb bag over her shoulder. "No, Sid I didn't see anyone until I came in here."

Sid reported, "Officer, there was another one, Britney; she must have escaped out the back. Or she's hiding here someplace.

"Was she armed?"

"I don't know."

The two nearest officer's to the kitchen went in with guns drawn. Nana made over and kneeled down.

"What happened children?" Nana looked Sue over before she looked down at Tobey, but when she did she saw his shirt and pants soaked with blood.

"Oh no – Tobey!" Nana helped Sue move him away from the wall so he could lay flat. Sue unfastened his helmet and took it off for him. Sid handed her a thin pillow off of the couch and she put it under his head.

Tobey started talking very fast. "Nana! Sue saved Sid and Will – and I backed them up – you should have seen me I was awesome – Sue was awesome too – she really kicked Spikes butt! It was so funny- you should have seen that too, he had the phone book stuck on his head . . ."

"Tobey! But what happened to you?"

"Oh, I got shot." Tobey said like it was nothing. "But, really – Sue! You were great!"

Sue interrupted, "Thanks Tob, but lets take care of you – how are you feeling."

"I'm a little weak, my stomach hurts, but I'm okay."

"Not yet you aren't okay - Tobey you will be fine, but you need the paramedics to take you to the hospital." Sue pulled up the front of his shirt over the bullet hole. "At least it's not bleeding anymore, but see, you have a hole in your gut! Nana we have to get him to the hospital."

"No . . . really, I'm okay. . . Nana can make me better. I don't need to go to the hospital! The bullet isn't inside me anymore."

"Tobey that's impossible, it will take surgeons to take it out."

"No the bullet is out, its weird and I don't completely understand it, but . . . um I really . . . am fine, can't we just go home?"

Nana interrupted. "Tobey what happened? Why don't you want to tell us?"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, its just too weird. I'm sure it wasn't a dream – it hurt too bad to have been a dream."

"Tobey?"

"Kong Li helped me. He used some kind of spell and got the bullet out and then he even did something that stopped the bleeding, and gave me something that made me feel well enough to come over here and help, at least for a little while."

"No way man, you must have dreamed it! Kong Li would never help us." Sid spoke up.

"I thought I was in real trouble when Kong Li dragged me off of Mr Wong's steps and into the alley. But he used magic to help me. It hurt like hell, but he said Nana would be able to finish my healing."

Sid interrupted, "Tobey! Stop funnin' us, there is no way Kong Li helped you."

"I know its crazy – right? But he did and when I asked him what was going on he said I would understand someday if I have a kid."

Nana looked thoughtful and a little worried, but had nothing to offer.

The paramedics came in with a gurney full of equipment and pushed by the police that were standing around reading everyone in handcuffs their rights. The two officer's that went after Brittney didn't find her even after they searched the whole house and garden in the back yard. They went back through the house on their way down to the basement.

Nana had Tobey's shirt up feeling gently around the edges of his wound when suddenly she leaned down and sniffed him. "Ewe, Nana?" he squealed.

"Lu se pāo zi de tái xian!" That was the ingredient he used to stop the bleeding. I can still smell it around the wound."

"So that proves I wasn't dreaming. Kong Li really did help me!"

"I think so Tobey, but I still want the doctors to check you out at the hospital."

The paramedic saw Tobey's wound and spoke into the radio, "We have one victim so far, teen male, a gunshot wound in the right lateral abdomen. The other paramedic sat equipment down by Tobey and asked everyone to get back.

Sue helped Sid get back and they saw he needed help. He looked like he was having pain. Teeth clenched and moving very stiffly. "What happened to you?"

Sue answered before he could, "He was held hostage. They beat him up. And he was already hurt from being stabbed and having stitches, remember?" Sue answered.

"Hey kiddo – you really are having a bad week! I hoped I wouldn't be seeing you again so soon either, Sid. You should have been home recovering! And Tobey! I didn't think we'd see you so soon either. At least not until the extreme dirt bike event comes to town next." she smiled at Tobey and gently pinched his cheek. Even in pain, Tobey blushed. It was Judy, the female paramedic from behind Mrs. Han's market. Judy looked at Sue and she turned away from her.

"Well Tobey, lets take a look at you." Then to John she said, "Let's get him on oxygen and an IV – and just to be sure, lets see how his heart is handling all this."

Tobey looked frightened. "No - Judy – I'm okay – I'm going home with my family."

"Awe, Tobey I know it's scary, but you will be okay. Are you hurt anywhere else."

"No, but Nana! Tell her! I don't want to go back to the hospital and the bullet is out anyway – my fath, um, Kong Li said you could heal me!"

Judy frowned and pushed on his hip and shoulder to roll him over to look at his back for an exit wound. Tobey didn't struggle, but kept looking at Nana as he rolled toward the wall. "There is no exit wound. I'm sorry Tobey, but the bullet still has to be in there. Don't worry, you will sleep through the procedure and be fine before you know it!" She guided him to lie on his back again and pushed his shirt up higher to put the electrodes on his chest for the ECG.

Judy's partner, paramedic John put the little tube with oxygen flowing under Tobey's nose and got supplies ready to set an IV. Tobey let him take his arm to scrub a spot clean for it, but he whined, "Nana?"

"It's alright Tobey, let them check you and be sure you are okay. I told you, I want them to check you over just to be sure. They won't do surgery when the x rays show them that the bullet isn't in there."

"Nana! Don't you believe me?"

"We believe you Tobey, but non of us wants anything to happen to you, just let them and the doctors do what they need to do to be sure you are alright."

Sid and Sue had been watching quietly from the corner. Thinking Tobey was under control Nana turned and glared at Sid. "I supposed you played a major role in what happened here, Sid."

"Nana! I'm so sorry."

"That is unacceptable Sid."

"But Nana, Will called me asking for my help to get away. I didn't know Sue and Tobey followed me! - I didn't think they would!" Sid's voice cracked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Sid! Of course we followed you – we have to stick together. We knew you were riding off into trouble alone and we weren't gonna let you!"

Nana added, "Sue this goes for you too. You should have called me since your brother didn't."

"I didn't want to put you or Sue and Tobey in danger again."

"You shouldn't put yourself in danger either. As strong as you are, you could have been killed! I will tell you AGAIN – When Will called you, you should have called me! I thought I taught you all about taking unnecessary risks. If it was Kong Li you would have called me, right?"

"I'm sorry Nana."

"You keep saying your sorry – but yet you keep doing it over and over. If you were truly sorry, and had learned your lesson, you wouldn't keep repeating the same mistakes."

Sid looked down at his knee. "I don't know what else to say."

Sue gave her brother's hand a reassuring squeeze, even she thought Nana was being too harsh.

Sid spoke up, "But Nana, I . . . well, you're right. I'm so sorry – I don't know what else to say."

From his seat on the floor where he sat handcuffed Will heard Sid getting in trouble. "Excuse me ma'am, Ms. Wu? Its not Sid's fault, I was being stupid and he was only trying to help me. I am sorry I didn't listen to you Sid."

Sid thought anything he said at this point would make things worse so he stared at his knee and kept quiet.

"I know you had good intentions Sid, but you need to be smarter than this. If you have a friend in trouble and making bad choices, does it sound logical to join them" You should have talked to me. We would have figured something out. Do not allow your emotions to over ride your logic. I will deal with you when we get home, Sid. Grounding doesn't work for you so I will have to think of something worse to go with it."

Sid didn't care what Nana did to him. He thought whatever it was, he deserved it and it probably still wouldn't be enough. Tobey and Sue had both been hurt severely and it had all been because of him. While Sid was beating himself up he was also keeping an eye on the gang members that were being arrested.

He watched sadly as Will was taken away in handcuffs with the rest of them. Sue saw Sid looking so sad. "Sid, they will take everything into consideration. We will probably have to testify and you can tell them about Will, okay?"

"Yeah, but until then, will he have to stay in jail?"

"I don't know Sid."

Their conversation was interrupted by the paramedics putting Tobey on the gurney to take him out. Tobey thought it great fun when they carried him down the front steps and even being strapped down didn't seem to bother him this time. And Nana was right at the hospital, they couldn't find the bullet in the x rays so, not knowing what to make of it, they recorded his injury as a stab wound.

Before they left the hospital, Mr. Wong showed up with flowers and candy for all of them. "Tobey! I am so glad you were okay. I was worried when you disappeared from my steps."

"Sorry, Mr. Wong – I didn't have much choice. But thanks very much for your help and calling Nana for us."

Mr. Wong shook everyone's hand, and winked at Nana. She smiled and thanked him too, apologizing for Calvin's rude behavior on the phone.

"It is fine Mei Hua, I know how he is. I just can't believe someone like him could be your son; you are a lovely, wise lady. Would you date with me sometime?"

Caught completely off-guard, Nana blushed and the three kids laughed softly. Tobey hurt his stomach and held it while he giggled.

"Of course Mr. Wong. That would be nice."

"Please, call me Jing."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The next morning the incident on Moth Street in the middle of the night made the news. Sue saw it start and called the others over to hear. Nana joined them too.

~~~Police, SWAT and Paramedics responded to a hostage standoff that took place last night at 313 Moth Street in Chinatown. Gang members broke into their relative's house there and held two other teens hostage. Another teen was shot when it all started and was reportedly saved by a mysterious savior known as Kong Li. How he did it isn't clear, but it is though that without him the teen would have died before official help arrived. It is believed he used healing powers not of this world. Kong Li was not available for comment. This is channel 5 news, stay tuned.~~~

"Oh man! Who do you suppose heard us talking about Kong Li?" Tobey asked.

Nana answered, "I don't know, I suppose everyone in the room, but he will never let them question him. I'd love to see the look on Kong Li's face when he finds out they are calling him your savior."

"Yeah, and healing powers not of this world."

"Yeah, let's reward him by finding the rest of the recipes before he does."

"That is a good idea Sue, but you three won't have much time in the next few weeks. You have to wait for Sid to complete his grounding, paint the upstairs hallway and bathrooms and give Calvin a foot massage each evening."

"Noooo," Sid cried. "You can't make me do that! That punishment is way worse than the crime! Can't I go to the subway and clean the toilets every night?"

I will think about it." Nana replied and they all giggled. "You three, we will also continue our practice and training. I have come up with routines and activities that will help keep you all strong until your injuries heal."

"Yes Nana."

Calvin stomped out into the dining room. "Well if it isn't you three invalids!"

"We're not invalids." Tobey answered.

"I don't see any work being done. And how in the world did you and Sid get almost matching booboos?"

Sid pulled his shirt down to be sure his bandage wasn't showing. Tobey pulled his white tank top down, but the outline of the bandage could still be seen through the thin material.

"Never mind Calvin. I will let you know when they are ready to go back to work and I don't want you bothering them at all until then. . . come on kids."

Nana got up first and they followed her out into the garden for mediation. Everything went well. Even Tobey sat quietly for a long time. Probably longer than ever before. Nana saw tears running down Sue's cheeks, even though she had not moved at all, her breathing had not changed. Nana let her be remembering the teaching, If you have not cried during meditation, you are not doing it right. After meditation, she sent the boys up to their rooms to lie down for a while and rest.

Sue and Nana sat in the garden for a long time having their first private session. Before long they were both crying and Nana hugged Sue. After a good cry, they wiped their eyes and smiled at each other.

"After what happened in that house Sue. I know it must have been extremely hard for you to go in there, even to save Sid knowing that those boys were in there."

"It was Nana."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Powerful – like I can do anything I set my mind to." Sue answered, smiling.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

End


End file.
